Shall you have my heart? A Hiddlesworth Story
by MischiefMonster
Summary: A Hiddlesworth story taking place in the 17th century, where a malexmale couple is unheard of and punishable by law. What happens when a young Tom HIddleston meets a young Chris Hemsworth in a world where their love cannot be? What happens when you're being pushed into marriage and long for something else? This is a story about hope, love, and the desire to fight. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Shall you have my heart? A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

**Chapter One **

**The year was 1706 and the Battle at Fraustadt had just begun as a young Thomas William Hiddleston made his way downstairs, his green eyes filled with signs of wonder and his amber curls springing ever so gently from his head as he greeted his mother in the kitchen "Hello mother" he said his thick English accent filling the room as he came to walk beside his mother and laid his gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you need any help mother?" He questioned as he knew his mother worked rather hard to ensure the cleanliness of their home. He watched as his mother turned to face him, her white dress stained in dirt and grease as she smiled at her son. He smiled as he felt her warm hand rest against on his bony cheek "No no Thomas it's quite alright perhaps you should go outside?, I hear the soldiers are to be back and there shall be plenty of women about" Thomas let out a sigh as his mother often brought up the subject of women, he knew any normal boy his age would be married by now. And though he did not want to break his mothers heart, he also didn't want to tell her that his admiration went to that of the gentlemen side. A thing unheard of in his time as they were a rather religious group of people and thus should follow. However he did not want to let anyone know his attraction for men for it was very punishable by the laws enforced by his town. And in addition to such he did not wish to just marry just because it was a required thing to do, for he noticed many people just married for money or other means. He wanted to wait for the one he truly loved before he pronounced marriage, but he knew that such a thing was impossible. Though Britain was usually opened minded they simply would not allow the love between a male and male to happen. And if there was such a relationship the couple would be sought out and put to death effective of immediately. Another thing Thomas did not find all that pleasant. **

**Still he gave a smile and nodded his head "I shall Mother" he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed through the house and gently opened the door revealing the outside sunlight. He stood atop of his stone steps as he watched hundreds of people both men,women, and children running to greet the returning soldiers. Thomas took a few steps down and quickly made his way through the crowd to see the men all dressed in their red solider uniforms as they proudly marched through the crowd. Thomas witnessed as the many women cheered and threw their tokens of favors at the soldiers as some of them caught them and others simply walked over them. Thomas smiled admiring the rather handsome soldiers until one in particular caught his eye. His eyes scanned over the man's long blond hair that was tied back up though not in a pony tail as the others. Instead it was held against the back of his head by some almost rubber band looking tie and his eyes were bright blue. Thomas looked closer and took in the man's other features. From his perfect skin to his sparkling teeth and his outfit was not like the others, instead of wearing red this man wore a bash colored uniform but he still walked amongst the fellow soldiers. Thomas felt his cheeks begin to flush a light link as the man passed by him and blue met green as he saw the man drop his jaw for a short moment. Thomas looked away briefly and turned his attention around him to see if there was anyone else that could of caught the man's attention. He was surrounded by screaming and cheering woman but when he looked back at the solider he saw his eyes were still on him and a smile was now plastered across his face as he winked at him. An action that caused shivers to go down his spine as he watched the man continue to march along. Thomas could feel his heart beat in chest as he placed his hand gently over it and felt a strange tingle go through him that he could not describe. He heard the cheering go down as the soldiers disappeared. Thomas however continued to stare in the direction that particular solider went, biting his lip as he felt another strange urge go through him. He simply had to find out who that man was, his name, his story. Everything. And with that Thomas felt himself smile with happiness, his cheeks still red as he turned around to see the women and children going back to their business. He took a deep breath, still feeling the heat from his rosey cheeks as he practically ran home. Feeling the wind against his face he couldn't help but smile and practically threw open the front door of his home to hear a squeak coming from his sister. He paused, slightly embarrassed by his actions as he turned and looked in her direction. He did not know she was to be visiting them "Thomas" he heard his sister call as she approached him, her long copper hair falling to her shoulders and resting against the white fabric of her dress as she eyed him with curiosity "Are you okay? Is there something troubling you dear Thomas?" She asked her brother as he stood there with a questionable expression before he shook his head "Nothing at all dear sister but I must say I have developed affection for someone" **

**He watched his sister's eyes light up at the thought of Thomas actually having affection for someone and instantly grasped his hands "Oh dear brother that is wonderful!, come you must tell me all about them!" He heard his sister exclaim with a smile as she led him towards the kitchen and was relieved to see that his mother nor his father were around. He slightly felt nervous and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Surely he could tell his sister correct? He knew that she loved him very much and they often shared secrets between one another before, he took a seat down as he watched his sister smile with excitement and take the seat across from him. "Dear brother please tell me everything!" She said as she grabbed his hands once more and held them tightly, Thomas took a deep breath and stared at the hands that were wrapped around his. He bit his lip lightly and looked up at his sister, her fellow green eyes reflecting his as he straightened his pose and leaned over the table slightly "Sister before I tell you I must confess something" He watched his sister tilt her head before her smile turned to that of a frown and looked at him with concern "What is it dear brother? You know you can tell me anything" She reassured him by placing her hand gently on his cheek, he took a breath and placed his hand over hers. "Sister I am afraid that my admiration and affection for women is not to be" He watched his sister look at him with such a questionable expression as he cleared his throat, feeling nervousness pool into his stomach "My affection goes to that of gentlemen..." He said as he looked to the side, tears threatening to spill over his eyes "I am deeply sorry if my ways of affection hurt you but please believe it was not my choice to choose what affections I am to hold" He let a small sob escape him as he heard his sister get up and make her way over to him. "Oh Thomas" She said her voice hushed and filled with love as she wrapped her arms around her trembling brother "I need not care about who your affections go to or whom they belong to. It is what your heart desires and though I know very little understanding about gentlemen's affection towards one another. I shall never turn my back on you and my love shall never cease for you" She said as she walked to the front of him and gently wiped his eyes of their tears as he looked up at his sister "Truly sister?" He questioned as he wiped his own eyes to see her smile "Truly brother and need not worry, I shall keep your secret of affections hidden" Thomas smiled and gently kissed the back of her hand before giving her a hug "Thank you sister! Thank you!" He said his tears now changing to that of joy before he wiped them once more. "Will you tell me of your affection now?" His sister questioned with a giggle as she returned back to her seat and Thomas gave her a smile "It was one of the soldiers" He watched his sister's eyes widen and a smile come across her face "A soldier?" He heard her question and nodded his head "A handsome one but he was wearing a bash colored uniform instead of red and had the most brilliant blue eyes, and his hair. It was long and blond but it tied back with a strange rubber band" Thomas blushed remembering the man's features "He was such a handsome man and I would give just about anything to just know the gentlemen's name" He said looking dreamy as he heard his sister laugh "I believe the soldiers would be at the Pub" his sister said as she got up, patting his hand "Perhaps you could go down there and see?" His sister said with a wink as she exited the kitchen, leaving him to think. Maybe he could try his luck at the Pub. **

**He quickly got up and looked at himself in the mirror, before he went to fetch a hat and gently placed it on his head partly covering his curls. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before he walked over to the front door and headed out, though he was feeling rather nervous. He had never done anything like this before and introductions often had him worried , especially if he was introducing himself to a handsome man. He blushed remembering the man's blue eyes and face, before he continued walking down the street. He could feel the wind against his face as he looked around at the many children playing and couldn't help but smile. He recalled he loved running errands for his mother, and the days when he sit outside and write endless poetry in his journal. He took a turn and continued walking down the street until he heard the familiar noise of the people and music in the Pub, he held his breath as he approached it slowly and took a moment to examine it. It was an old building, though recently refurbished and the outside replaced with bricks instead of wood. He glanced up and noticed the sign too had be redone, now a bright white color with red words that read "Ye Olde Pub" He glanced over at the windows that were now a darkened color and a candle illuminated so much of it. He could hear the chatter and noise grow louder as he hesitantly reached for the handle, slowly wrapping his long slender fingers around it before he took a deep breath. He slowly turned the handle and immediately the smell of alcohol and sweat hit his nose, he backed up a bit adjusting to the smell before he walked into the building. Squinting his eyes a bit, he could see the many people seated around and chatting with one another over a pint. He watched as the waitresses poured out of the kitchen with glasses filled to the brim and large trays of food. He inhaled the smell of the food though soon coughed as the smell of smoke entered into his lungs. He coughed once more and stepped forward a bit, glancing around he saw the familiar soldiers from his town sitting around with a few women or drinking with their fellow friends. He glanced around once more but he didn't see the soldier that had caught his eye earlier. He frowned slightly and walked a bit further to glance around the bar, perhaps he was seated and he hadn't noticed him? Though he got the same luck as before and frowned once more before he glanced at the bar tender and wondered if he should ask the man if he saw the solider. He tapped his chin in thought but ended up against it as he didn't like bothering people. He sighed once more, maybe it was just not meant to be that he was to meet the soldier. He went to turn but stopped short as he ended up colliding into someone and fell crashing to the ground as he felt something cut his cheek. He slowly reached up and wiped his face, as he pulled back to see his fingers covered in blood. He looked puzzled for a moment before he glanced down to see a shattered mug, his eyes widened as he was about to look up and apologize. However instead he was painfully yanked off the floor by his hair, his hat elsewhere as he yelped and tried to get out of the others grip before he noticed it was a rather big gentlemen. With a snarl across his face along with some scars, his hair was in a bloody mess as if he hadn't combed it in weeks and he noticed the mans clothing was rather torn as well. **

**He began shivering, tears threatening to form in his eyes as the man leaned down to him growling. Thomas gasped for air and turned his head the other way, as he man's breath reeked of alcohol. He let out a scream of pain as the man yanked his hair once more, hearing the noise of the bar quiet down as the man spoke "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!, bumping into me and causing me to drop my pint!?" Thomas shivered at the sound of the man's voice. It was deep and sounded rather unforgiving but there was a slight slur to it as Thomas quickly figured out the man was drunk. He let out a speak trying to pry the man's grip off of his hair before he spoke "I-I am s-so sorry S-Sir!" His voice sounding shakey and sad as he felt the continued stares of the people in the Pub and briefly wondered why none of them came to help him. He continued to shiver as he finally gave into his tears and felt them come down harshly. He hissed a bit as he felt the cut on his cheek begin to sting, he'd have to make sure he cleaned it later. That is if he even survived this, he sniffled as he watched the man lean down and grab a piece of the broken mug and bring it close on his face. Thomas's eyes widened in fear as he saw the sharp piece of glass near him and tried to back away but to no avail "P-Please S-Sir I d-didn't mean to-" he yelped again as the man pulled his head to reveal his neck "Maybe this will teach you a lesson yes?" He heard the man say just before he felt the sharp end of glass graze over his neck, causing a thin trickle of blood to start dripping down it before he heard a voice "Eh mate back offa him!" Thomas wanted to look past the man to see who was speaking but he was frozen in the rather uncomfortable position the man had put him in. But he knew one thing that whoever the voice belonged to certainly wasn't from his town, their accent was that of a thick Australian one. He felt his breathing become hard as the man pulled the piece of glass away from him and turned around. Thomas could feel the blood from the cut he just received begin to soak into the collar of his shirt, no doubt creating a red stain. He took a breath as he heard the drunken man speak, their hand still firmly gripping his hair "Oh yeah and how is a l'ittle brat like you gonna save'em?" He heard the Australian man laugh before he responded "Some'ing like this mate" he heard the man jump off of whatever he was standing or sitting on before he was thrown down once more, hearing the drunk man let out a scream before finally releasing the grip on his hair as he instinctively went to run his sore skull before he felt someone else's hands on him. He let out another small yelp as he was roughly pulled up again. His eyes meeting those of bright blue as he felt his breath catch. It...It was the solider from before! Thomas couldn't help but stand in awe for a moment before the soldier spoke "You okay mate?" Thomas felt his throat go dry as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He quickly looked to the side and flushed before he nodded his head ever so slightly and felt the soldier pat his back "Wait 'ere a second" He heard the solider say as he walked over to the drunken man that had just been assaulting him. **

**"If there is one thing I cannot stand it's those who pick on others" and with that Thomas watched as the soldier gave the man a few hard kicks in the stomach. Though after the third kick Thomas jumped back and covered his eyes, he was never one for violence and as he just experienced had absolutely no fighting skills. However this man was a soldier and more than likely had the proper training to defend himself where as Thomas did not. He heard a few yelps from the man before he heard the sound of furniture breaking and bit his lip as he heard steps coming towards him. He shivered a bit as he felt warm hands resting on his shoulders, and slowly uncovered his eyes to stare into the man's blue ones again. Thomas stared at him a bit before he felt the same tingle go through him again "You alright mate?" He heard the man ask him once again as he cleared his throat finding his voice "Y-Yes S-Sir, t-thank you for saving me" he said as the man smiled down at him and the Pub went back to chatting. "It's no trouble really mate, it's unfair to treat someone so unjust" Thomas nodded his head in agreement as he turned to look the man over. He was still wearing the same bash uniform as before but his hair was down and reached to his shoulders. He felt his cheeks flush again, this man was handsome indeed. "Eh mate?" He heard the other question him, as he snapped out of his daydreaming and faced him "Yes Sir?" He took a step back as he earned a laugh from the other man "Don't gotta call me Sir mate, my names Chris. Chris Hemsworth" he heard the man state as he extended his hand out to him to shake. Thomas cleared his throat and allowed his fingers to wrap ever so gently around the others feeling another shiver go down his spine "M-My name is Thomas Hiddleston" he told the other man rather shyly as he felt him lay his hand on his shoulder once more "Do you go by Tom mate?" Chris asked him as he led him over to the bar and invited him to take a seat. Tom hesitantly sat down and eyed Chris as he took the seat next to him "I suppose sometimes mother calls me that" Tom said shyly as he glanced away, hearing Chris give another laugh before he slapped his back in a friendly manner "Do you drink Tom?" He questioned the other eyeing him as Tom's cheeks flushed once more "N-Not that often" he said rather shyly as he looked back at Chris who seemed to be thinking. Tom looked down a moment thinking he might of said something to offend him when he heard him speak to the bar tender "Give me a pint mate" Tom lifted his head back up to see Chris smiling at him before he placed his hand on his knee, causing a shiver to run through Tom before he looked him in the eye "We can share right Tom?" Tom let his jaw drop in slight awe before he slowly nodded his head, he had never shared a drink with another man before and thought it odd, however Chris seemed polite and he did save his life. The least he could do to thank him was do what he wanted and share the drink, however Tom paused in thought. He didn't normally drink and he didn't recall the last time he let a drop of alcohol touch his lips "Umm.." Tom said in a rather shy voice getting the attention of Chris "I don't normally drink though, so please forgive me if I act inappropriately after I take a sip" He expected the other man to laugh and mock him however instead he saw Chris smile and pat his shoulder "That's alright Tom, I'll make sure you don't drink too much" he said with a laugh as the bar tender came back with the drink and Chris happily took it drinking down at least half of it. He could often hold his alcohol and would often drink more than one, unless he was in the company of someone. He finished off a little more before licking his lips and handing the pint to Tom who carefully wrapped his fingers around it and stared at it with a blank expression. **

**He could feel Chris's eyes on him as he hesitantly brought the glass to his lips, 'Maybe just a sip won't hurt' Tom thought as he tilted his head back but ended up choking on the drink instead. He briefly forgot about the cut on his neck, and it began to sting rather badly when he tilted his head back. He covered the sore cut as he coughed trying to clear his throat when he felt the other's hands on his. "Tom?" He heard Chris question him as he felt the glass being pulled out of his hand as he finally cleared his throat. "I..umm" Tom began slightly embarrassed before he felt hands removing his covered wound, and blushed slightly as he felt Chris's finger trace over his cut "You need to get that cleaned up mate, come on" He watched as Chris got up and turned to look at him, while he bit his lip hesitantly still embarrassed that he caused such a scene in front of the other man. "Tom?" He heard Chris question as he watched him extend his hand out. Tom stared at it a few moments before he slowly brought his arm out and gently wrapped his fingers around the other's hand. He had never held a gentlemen's hand before and began flushing his cheeks once more. Chris's hand felt soft, warm and simply perfect against his. However Tom quickly came back to his senses and got off the bench and walked out with Chris. He could see the stares from the other's as he walked along side Chris, still holding his hand tightly. He wondered if they knew his secret sometimes, though until earlier today his sister had been the only one he confessed it to. He took a deep breath and focused his attention to the floor feeling the slight tingle in his gut as he continued to walk out the front door with Chris. Tom squinted his eyes a bit, trying to get them adjusted to the sunlight outside. He didn't realize the Pub was that dark, than again he didn't spot Chris until the man saved his life. He let Chris led him down the street, slightly embarrassed at the many stares they got before he felt himself being pulling into a store. Tom felt Chris let go his hand and walk up to the counter as he looked around. There were bottles and herbs everywhere. Tom walked closer and could inhale the sweet scent of the herbs as he eyed the jars. Examining the label he quickly found out they were in the local pharmacy. Tom titled his head in wonder as he Chris give thanks to the pharmacist before he patted his shoulder once again "C'mon mate" Chris said as he led Tom out the store, his arm still over his shoulder "Where do you live?" Chris asked him as the wind blew around his long blond hair causing Tom to blush slightly at the sight before he answered "Just a few blocks away but it's quite alright I can walk myself home" he watched as Chris gave him a look before he realized that might of sounded rude and quickly corrected himself "It's just that you've already saved my life and shown much kindness to me and I wish to return the favor" He said his voice trailing off and sounding shy before he saw Chris smile and pat his shoulder a couple times "Do not worry about that Tom, I was glad to save your life but if you truly want to return the favor" Chris said as he looked back and forth between the houses wondering which one Tom lived in before he continued speaking "I'll think of something" Tom nodded shyly as they continued to walk down the street together until he saw the familiar house he had spent his whole life in and looked over at Chris "My house right over there" Tom said rather shyly as he pointed at it, having Chris follow his finger towards the small little house with a tiny garden in front of it **

**"Alright let's go shall we?" He heard Chris say as he grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled him over to his house as he stopped in front of the door. Tom tilted his head in question as Chris lightly combed through his hair with his fingers causing Tom to blush once more. He hoped his father was busy studying since he had been giving Tom a rather hard time lately. Ever since his sister got married , he had begun to usher Tom to do the same and explained that if he didn't soon he would bring concern to the family. Tom simply nodded and stayed silent when his father confronted him about the matter because he could not tell him the truth. Tom quickly came back to reality when he heard Chris gently knock on his front door and could hear the sounds of his mother quickly coming to the door "Hello?" She said as she opened the door to see her son standing next to the soldier and gave a look of concern "Is something wrong?" He saw her eyes look over him and stop at his neck and quickly ran over to him "Sweetheart what happened?!" She cried examining the cuts he had received from that drunken man at the Pub. He bit his lip and took a breath, he didn't want to tell his mother what happened. He usually didn't get into trouble , much less get in fights. He glanced over at Chris who than put his hand over Tom's shoulder "I'm afraid your son was attacked by a drunken bluke from the Pub. I witnessed the man inflect unjust actions onto your son until I stepped in. I just wanted to ensure his well being" Chris finished off by giving his mother a slight bow before he raised himself back up. Tom looked over at his mother who seemed to be flushed as well and held her hand to her chest "Well thank you Sir for saving my son. But you do not wear our colored uniform, may I ask where you are from?" She said as she led them both into the house . He heard Chris give a laugh as he lightly bumped shoulders with Tom. Tom flushed at Chris's actions before they entered into the kitchen and his mom put on the kettle "Please take a seat Sir..?" His mother said in a questioning manner as Chris took a seat and motioned for Tom to do the same thing "You can just call me Chris ma'am I'm actually from Australia but got mixed up a bit when all the soldiers were being called home and I ended up coming here instead" His mother had just finished putting on the kettle and lit the fire to heat it before she turned to face Chris. Tom shyly took the seat next to him as he heard his mother speak"Oh dear" Tom noticed the concern that carried in his mother's voice before she continued speaking "You must miss your family terribly" Tom glanced over at Chris who nodded "I was due to be engaged before I heard of the war and I cannot resist the call of danger. So I signed up and got drafted. However I recently heard news that my soon to be is now married to another" Tom frowned a bit, both because the man clearly had an attraction to woman which caused a small tug at his heart. But more so because the man's heart probably belonged to that woman. His glanced down as he heard the conversation between his mother and Chris continue "Oh my, you must of been stuck ill upon hearing such news" Tom felt as if he should excuse himself before he heard Chris give a chuckle "Not by much ma'am. My family arranged the marriage without my consent" Tom's head slowly came back up as he widened his eyes. So Chris's family tried to force marriage upon him? He bit his lip remembering his parents and how they constantly pushed him to get married. Maybe they would ease up a bit upon hearing Chris's story? Tom must of been deep in thought for he didn't notice Chris's eyes on him until his mother lightly brushed his shoulder "Thomas are you being rude" His head turned to look at his mother as he heard Chris give another laugh "I-I'm sorry" Tom shyly said as he felt his cheeks flush again, he didn't realize he had been daydreaming. "It's quite alright dear, what is preoccupying your thoughts so very much?" He heard his mother ask as the kettle finally whistled "I umm I suppose I am still in shock from what happened mother" he confessed though not telling the whole truth. He was more preoccupied with the thoughts of Chris and wondering if the man was suppose to head back home, in that instance Tom would miss him rather greatly though he barely even knew him**

**Once again Tom became consumed in his thoughts and hadn't noticed Chris had gotten up until he felt his hands on his neck and jumped "Whoa there Tom it's just me" He heard Chris say with another laugh as he looked over Tom's cut "That looks pretty nasty, we best get that cleaned up" Tom slightly nodded his head in agreement as he turned to see his mother had just began to serve the tea, and felt Chris tug on his arm "Come on mate we won't be long" He assured Tom as he finally stood and looked to his mother once more "Umm mother I'm going to clean my wounds now..." He said the words sounding foreign on his tongue before he saw his mother smile at him "Alright love, tea and crumpets will be out when you're done" Tom nodded his head as he felt Chris tug his shoulder and allowed him to led him back to the front door as Chris turned around to face him "Where's your room Tom?" He was slightly thrown of by Chris's question, why would they go to his room? Usually the lue was where one would clean wounds. Tom briefly recalled all the times as a child he would get scrapped up and how his mother would tend to each boo boo as he liked to call them and give it a kiss afterwards. He slightly blushed at the thought of Chris kissing his boo boo's when he saw a hand waving in front of his face "Do you often day dream Tom?" He heard Chris ask as he gave a chuckle and Tom flushed more with embarrassment "Umm...Not normally but increasingly today it seems" he scratched the back of head before redirecting the conversation and gesturing up the stairs "My room is the first one to the left" he looked over at Chris who seemed to be smiling before he put his arm around him and started pushing him towards the stairs. Tom was slightly surprised at observing how strong Chris was, he wasn't even pushing him all that hard but Tom still fell forward. Maybe he gotten strong because of the army training? Tom quickly and carefully began stepping up the stairs, hearing the echos of Chris's steps behind him as he fought the urge to look back at the handsome man. Tom hesitantly hopped up the last step and walked calmly to his room, thankful that he was always one to be neat and tidy. He wrapped his fingers around the handle as he watched Chris finish hopping up the stairs, his hair lay in blond strands across his face before he brought his hand up and gently pushed them behind his ear. Tom quickly averted his eyes and gently opened his bedroom door as stepped inside. It wasn't much just a small room with white walls, his bed lay in the corner next to his bookshelf and on the wall opposite sat his desk which had more books as well as a owl feather and pen. Tom often studied in his room as a child and sometimes late at night when he couldn't sleep he would stay up writing poetry, journal entries or his dreams. He watched as Chris entered his room looking around as Tom became slightly worried. He hoped the other man would like his quarters but than again he wasn't from around here. Perhaps they ha a different style in Australia? However Tom's thoughts were revealed as he saw Chris smile and look towards him "Feels just like home" he said with a laugh as went to reach for something in his pocket. Tom tilted his head in question when he saw Chris bring out a little jar that looked like some strange red goo, but Chris must of seem his questionable face and explained what it was "This is just a mixture of some healing plants and herbs, I'm sure it'll fix those nasty cuts right up" Tom could smell the scent of the jar as Chris popped it open. It smelled like lavender and honey and got stronger as Chris walked up to him "You might want to sit down Tom" He heard Chris warn as he quickly looked behind him and sat on his bed watching as Chris dipped his fingers into the goo. "Tilt your head back" Tom looked at him for a moment before he slowly tilted his head back, feeling just a bit nervous as he heard Chris take a few steps towards him "This will sting a bit" he warned again as he began rubbing the goo down Tom's neck earning a gasp from him. He had expected the goo to be warm from sitting in Chris's pocket but in fact it was rather cold and it burned. Tom clenched his teeth and let out a small hiss as Chris continued to run the goo into his wound leaving his whole neck feeling like it was on fire. "Hold on a second" He heard Chris say as he paused in his actions though Tom couldn't see what he was doing, he was still preoccupied with the stinging pain before he felt something soft again his skin wiping the substance off though it still burned a little. **

**Once he thought Chris was done wiping his neck he slowly moved his head to see the fabric Chris had used to wipe his neck and found out it was it was part of his uniform. He stared at it for a couple seconds before he looked at him "It's my uniform cloth" he heard Chris explain "Usually they're suppose to be used to clean guns with but I thought it was such a waste of fabric to be doing that" He heard Chris chuckle but Tom was just left in question. "So you used it to clean my neck?" Tom didn't understand, either way the cloth was being used to clean something but he saw Chris raise his eyebrows as if it were a strange question to ask. Well actually Tom had never asked a question like that, perhaps it was strange? Or maybe he just didn't quite understand the reason behind it? Once again Tom was lost in thought before he felt the same stinging pain on his cheek and involuntarily shot his head back "Whoa Tom, stand still!" He heard Chris say as he placed his fingers under his jaw and gently pulled his head towards could feel his cheeks flush as Chris continued to hold his jaw in place though the heat from his face caused the burning to become worse. He slightly whined and felt his eyes begin to water before Chris once again wiped his wound. "There we go, it should heal just fine now but" he saw Chris's eyes travel down his neck and rest on his bloody shirt collar "You might wanna change into a different set of clothes Tom" he said as he gestured to the blood stain that had soaked through his white shirt. Tom having himself completely forgotten about that stain held it between his fingers and peered at it. It was a rather big stain and an eyesore, he bit his lip and looked back at Chris. Surely he couldn't change in front of the man, but at the same time he didn't want to leave him either. Tom slowly stood up and hesitantly made his way over to his clothing shelf. He mostly wore white, brown or black so needless to say he was searching through those colors until he found another white shirt and held it closely as he turned to Chris "Umm I hope I am not being rude but I ahh need to change...?" Tom trailed off fearing that what he just said did not make any sense but he glanced up at Chris who seemed to have an amused smile on his face "Alright mate, I'll leave you to change" He heard him say with yet another chuckle before he walked towards the door but stopped briefly to turn around "You know in the army you gotta change in front of everyone, no time to waste as our General says" and with that bit of information Tom's cheeks set on fire once more. Luckily Chris was no longer in the room, and though he wasn't one for inappropriate thoughts. He couldn't help but picture the man shirtless, and found that made him even more handsome. Tom hissed a bit when he felt the stinging from the newly treated cut on his cheek and took a deep breath to calm down. He hadn't realized his heart was beating fast until he shredded himself of his upper clothing to feel the chill in the room. He quickly picked up the extra shirt and threw it on. Straightening out the collar and sleeves before he put his normal brown vest over it and checked over himself. He hoped he didn't look like a mess, as he ran his hand through his curls and slowly walked back over to his door. He took a breath before he opened it and stepped out into the hallway but was puzzled when he didn't see Chris. He looked back and forth thinking perhaps he already went downstairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a squeak. "Whoa" He heard a voice behind him say as he turned around to face the man he had just been looking for "Didn't mean to scare you Tom" Tom himself was busy catching his breath, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. He didn't exactly favor being scared. He felt Chris rub his shoulder "You okay?" Tom nodded his head, his breathing finally coming back to normal as he looked up "I just...I'm afraid I don't like being scared or surprised" He explained as he saw Chris smile "I'll make sure to surprise you less than" Tom slightly pouted as Chris handed him the cloth that he used to clean his wounds "Keep it" He heard Chris say as he passed him once more bumping shoulders, leaving Tom standing there for a moment as he ran his thumb over the fabric and slowly smiled. Maybe Chris admired him as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shall you have my heart?**

**A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction **

**Chapter Two**

When Tom had finally made it downstairs, he saw that Chris was already seated across from his mother sipping the tea she had made. Tom stood shyly in the doorway, resting his hand against the door frame as he admired Chris. The man was simply perfect. Handsome and very beautiful in Tom's eyes. He watched as the man continued to exchange words with his mother, allowing Tom some time to once again take in his features. From his shoulder length blond hair that fell ever so perfect onto his face and neck, to his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to look right through him. He snapped out of his daydreaming once again as he saw Chris turn to look at him. "Tom come, sit down!" He heard him say as he motioned him over, Tom shyly stood there for a moment more before slowly making his way across the kitchen. Making sure to hold onto the cloth Chris had given him as he finally sat down at the table. He saw Chris smile at him before his mother poured him a cup of tea "There you are sweetheart" Tom looked up before placing Chris's cloth on his lap and wrapping his fingers around the tea cup. He could feel the warmth of it against his fingers and he smiled "Thank you mother" He loved a good cup of tea, he stared into the brown liquid before he took a small sip. It was hot and burned his tongue a bit but overall delicious, he hesitantly looked up from his cup to eye the tray of crumpets. He wanted one, however he didn't like reaching across the table for them and he considered asking his guest to do it would be rude. Tom slowly got up and walked around the table so he get to the crumpets, though he felt a bit nervous as he sensed Chris's eyes on him. He quickly grabbed a napkin and piled four crumpets on it before he returned to his seat. He took another sip of his tea and slowly brought one of the crumpets up to his lips before he heard Chris "You know mate you could of just asked me to pass you some crumpets" Tom ended up dropped his crumpet in surprise and watched it fall into his tea causing a minor splash to happen. Tom flushed with embarrassment as he tried to fetch the now soaked crumpet out of his teacup but after a few failed attempts, he gave a sigh of defeat. Though at least Chris got some amusement out of watching him try to fish for his crumpet "Here let me try" He watched as Chris grabbed a spoon and successfully got the crumpet out of the teacup, though no surprise it was soaked. Tom eyed it, briefly wondering what a tea soaked crumpet would taste like before he saw Chris bring the spoon up to his lips "Let me know how it tastes" He heard the other joke as he went to grab the spoon but had it pulled away from his touch "I'm so sorry that's not how the game works" Chris announced as he eyed a confused Tom "Game?" He watched the other nod and bring the spoon back up to his lips, though Tom was still unsure if Chris was joking or being serious. He none the less hesitatingly opened his mouth and allowed Chris to feed him the crumpet, though he could hear the amused giggles by his mother. He blushed furiously as he felt the soaked crumpet on his tongue, it tasted bittersweet from being in the tea and the texture was needless to say strange. Though his face must of shown the interesting to say the least, flavor of the crumpet before he heard Chris give another amused laugh and place his hand on his shoulder "I'm guessing it doesn't taste all that good Tom?" Tom himself felt like glaring a bit at Chris for feeding him the crumpet but instead he slowly nodded his head and drank down a sip of tea hopefully making the crumpet go down.

Tom coughed a bit before he cleared his throat and stuck his tongue out for a brief moment "It was an interesting taste, though not my favorite" He admitted as he went to bite a dry crumpet, making sure to savor the flavor in case this one also fell in his teacup. He watched Chris take a crumpet and bite into it before speaking "I must admit I like my food dry for the most part" Tom smiled a bit at Chris's joke before he turned his attention to his mother who was wiping her hands on her apron. "Thomas" Tom took another bite of his crumpet before he answered her "Yes mother?" He asked though with a slight concerned tone, fearing it might have something to do with his father " wants to talk to you" Tom slightly jumped and his eyes widened a bit, having his fears realized. His father wanted to talk to him? That was never a good thing, Tom curled his fingers into fists and nervously eyed his mother "Right now?" He questioned, biting his lip afterwards. His father talks usually left him in a rather angry or saddened state which often made him isolate himself away from the world, at least for a brief moment "Yes Thomas right now" He jumped as he heard the sound of his father's harsh voice behind him and slowly wrapped his fingers around his chair and turned around to face him. Tom eyed him with slight fear, noticing he was standing in the doorway that led down the hall to his office. A place Tom had grown to hate throughout the years. He continued examing his father and noticed his fingers wrapped tightly around the book he was holding and a frown spread across his face as he saw his father glance at Chris "And who's this chap?" He his father questioned as he eyed Chris more, causing Tom to feel scared for just a brief moment before his mother answered "This is Chris Hemsworth, he's a solider from Australia. He says Thomas got into a bit of a row with someone from the Pub, luckily this brave young man was there to save him" His mother explained as she gestured to Chris who had just gotten up to shake his father's hand "Hello Sir" He heard Chris begin "It's an honor to meet the man who raised such an outstanding son" He watched as his father looked Chris over but didn't say a word until his eyes glanced over at Tom "Are you married Chris?" Tom held his breath in fear, he knew what his father thought of him not being married but what about someone else? He saw Chris drop his father's hand and look him in the eye, something that caused Tom to shiver. Tom observed Chris's straight figure and admired him for being so brave, he himself had his moments but nothing could compare to the bravery he saw in Chris. "No Sir, I was due to be engaged but got drafted instead" He heard Chris explain once more as he saw his father give him a strange look "And what happened of your soon to be?" Tom shivered again catching the harsh concern in his father's voice, though Chris didn't seem to back down "She is now married to another" He heard his father give a huff "Do you not find it strange that a man your age has not been married? Much less at least engaged?" He saw Chris look back to glance at him, those blue eyes studying him before Tom saw him smile and turn back to his father "I do not believe one should be engaged because their family forces you to do so against the wishes of your heart" Tom watched his father's eyes turn col the scowl growing bigger "The wishes of your heart ?" His father asked, sending a shiver down Tom's spine before he looked around the room. His mother was by the sink watching the conversation between Chris and his father with wide eyes. Tom knew his father was not one to back down either and often didn't favor someone arguing with him. The main reason Tom was so shy is because of the days he talked to his father. He knew not to argue with ones parents, though he often wished he had the bravery to speak what he wanted unfortunately his lips always seemed to be shut tight in fear. Chris however continued arguing "Yes the wishes of my heart Sir. I want to marry for love. Nothing less than that is what I desire" He heard his father give yet another huff as he walked past Chris and stood in front of Tom, who shivered slightly. He looked over at Chris who seemed to be unhappy at the moment before he slowly rose up from his chair. "F-Father" He stated before he quickly looked down, unable to meet the eyes that were glaring down at him "I was going to speak to you in private Thomas, however your little bluke over there changed my mind" Tom bit his lip as he glanced up slightly to look past his father and at Chris once more. He appeared to still have an angry face on and his hands were now balled into fists, Tom could see the daggers in his eyes as they were focused on his father. Tom gave a quiet sigh and focused his attention back to the ground, staring at his father's shoes before he spoke once more "Thomas our family is getting greatly concerned about your status of engagement, I suggest you find a lovely girl and propose marriage before more concern comes about" When Tom didn't answer him he heard his father speak louder as he laid a hand on Tom's shoulder causing him to tip back a little "Understood?" Tom nervously nodded his head "Y-Yes sir"

He saw his father give a smile and watched as he exited the room without another word. He could feel his heart sink and focused his attention to the ground before he felt someone grip his arm, causing him to jump in surprise. "Tom" He heard the concerned voice of Chris as he turned to face him and shivered upon seeing his angry face. Tom bit his lip and took a moment to examine Chris with his eyes, he could understand the fact that his father was the one who made him angry but he was more fearful of the fact that Chris might not want to stay around him knowing he had a father like that. He shivered once more before he opened his mouth to speak "Y-Yes Chris?" He looked to side to avoid eye contact with him and noticed his mother wasn't around causing him to frown slightly. He noticed his mother often disappeared when he had talks with his father. He could hear the sound of Chris's breathing before Tom felt him grip his jaw, feeling as Chris turned his head towards him. He widened his eyes in fear as he wrapped his fingers around Chris's wrist, stunned silent as he stared at him with those wide eyes "P-Please don't hurt me!" Tom begged as he watched Chris's expression turn from angry to sad "I would never hurt you" He heard the other whisper as he felt him loosened his grip on his jaw before he noted Chris looking at him with a more concerned face "That man raised you?" He heard Chris question as he gave him an odd look "Yes?" He said unsure of how to answer, his father had raised him but why would Chris ask that? He glanced at him before he felt him let go of his jaw and take a step closer. Tom began feeling nervous and started to hear his heartbeat in his chest as he slowly brought his hand into his pocket and felt the soft fabric of Chris's cloth within it "Than how are you so very sweet Thomas?" Chris's question caught him off guard as he took a step back and looked at him with concerned eyes "W-What do you mean?" He could feel his heart beating faster as Chris took another step forward causing Tom to take a step back and ended up backing up into the wall. He glanced at the floor as his breathing began getting heavy. He could hear Chris's steps getting closer until they stopped right in front of him. Tom took a deep breath and slowly raised his head up to meet Chris's blue eyes. He swallowed hard and searched Chris's eyes for any sign of hatred for him but he found none. He began biting his lip as he heard him speak once more "I mean how could a man that is so blind to his own son's feelings and who so selfishly tries to drive his son to his will, would end raising a son so sweet" Tom held his breath and felt a blush appear across his face as Chris leaned down and placed his arms against the wall, keeping Tom from leaving "You would think a man such as that would raise his son to be rather absent hearted yet here you are" He blushed more as Chris leaned down closer to him, allowing their noses to touch briefly "So kind, shy and wholehearted. Why?" Tom bit his lip, feeling rather hot as he glanced away from Chris for a moment. He had barely known the man for a day yet he was making him feel so affectionate. Tom cleared his throat and glanced down at his feet "I...I do not know. I-It's just how I am" He admitted shyly as he glanced up at Chris who seemed to have a blank expression on his face. "A-Are you mad?" Tom questioned him beginning to feel increasingly nervous, why was Chris was so interested in that? He snapped out of his daydreaming as he heard him speak "Why would I be mad Thomas?" Tom raised his eyebrow taking a note of how Chris had spoken his full name twice now, but quickly shrugged it off as he continued to stare at the ground. He took a deep breath and began playing with his fingers in a nervous manner "M-My father, I saw how...angry you looked when he...was talking to you and what he said" He took another breath and looked up at Chris "I apologize if he offended you in any manner. I do not know how I can ever make it up to yo-" "Dinner" Tom flinched back in surprise and ended up hitting his head against the wall as he let out a yelp, his cuts now stinging once again from the sudden action as he held his sore head.

"Thomas are you okay?" He heard Chris ask before he felt his muscular arms wrap around him and examining his head, an action which caused Tom to blush furiously "I..I..Umm yes I'm fine, t-thank y-you umm..." Tom lowered his head, feeling the heat from his cheeks grow cooler as Chris's arms unwrapped from him "W-Why do you want dinner with me?" He questioned Chris as he once again began playing with his fingers, not having the courage to look at Chris for the moment "You seem like a charming young man and I lack many friends around here" Tom slowly looked back up at Chris "Y-You don't have any friends?" He watched as Chris gave him a nod before he glanced to the side in thought "Why?" He found Chris to be very handsome and kind, who wouldn't want to befriend him? He heard Chris give a sigh causing Tom to turn his attention back to him as he seemed to wear a sad expression "They don't seem to be very accepting of me" Tom stood there in shock for a moment before he looked Chris over, his eyes and facial expression showed sadness and a hint of something else Tom couldn't quite put his finger on but reminded him of how he always hid who his affections belonged to. Tom once again snapped out of his daydreaming and cleared his throat "W-What do you mean not accepting?" He questioned shyly hoping the other didn't find him nosey. The last thing he wanted was to invade Chris's privacy and force him to talk about something he wasn't comfortable with. It reminded too much of his father who had always pushed him to do what he wanted, not even considering that he might want something else. Tom held his breath as he heard Chris answer "My ways of affection seem to offend them" Tom felt his eyes widen as a spark of hope went through him, perhaps Chris had the same affections as him? Tom quickly took another breath to calm down, seeing Chris eye him before he cleared his throat and glanced at the floor "Well..." Tom nervously shifted his foot around before he glanced back up at Chris "I accept you for who you are. Whether your affections are ones that offend most or not offend at all" He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he saw Chris form a smile across his face before he gently took Tom's hand and brought it up to his lips. He stood there stunned, unable to even breath as he felt those soft lips against the knuckles of his hands causing him to shiver a bit. He saw Chris slowly open his eyes as he pulled his lips away leaving Tom standing there there breathless for a moment. He blinked a couple times, trying to possess why Chris would do such a thing. If anyone else saw that it would cause great concern as his father always said, however to Tom's surprise he didn't really care about any of that for the moment. All he seemed to care about right now was Chris, and what he just did. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest again before that familiar yet strange tingle feeling moved throughout his body and straight to the hand Chris was still holding. He could hear silence all around them before Chris took a breath "I appreciate how you are so very accepting Thomas, though I expect nothing less from a gentlemen so kind" Tom looked down once again as he felt his cheeks flush "T-Thank you" He shyly stuttered before he glanced back at Chris who was smiling "I shall see you for dinner than?" Tom slightly flinched as he felt his heart begin to race "U-Umm dinner where?" He questioned before he glanced down again unable to look Chris in the eye, his cheeks beginning to get redder "I am staying in a house that a farming family generously offered me. I am alone there and would be honored if you granted me your presence for even a short spell" Tom could feel Chris brush his fingers across his hand once more before he glanced back up "I..I would be honored to spend my time with you for I could not think of a better way to spend it" Tom admitted as he saw Chris smile, a sight that caused his heart to increase more before he felt those soft lips against his knuckles once more "Than I shall see you tomorrow yes?" Tom couldn't seem to find his voice, his heart continued to beat wildly in his chest as felt butterflies form in his stomach. He took a swallow, seeing Chris eye him once more before he nodded his head "Y-Yes tomorrow" He saw Chris's smile grow wide before he finally released his hand as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, Tom quickly following behind him "I shall send a carriage" Tom nodded his head and couldn't help but smile as Chris opened the door.

He tilted his head as he saw how dark it was and briefly wondered about Chris's well being until he heard him speak "Until than" He saw Chris step out before he turned back to him "Good night Thomas" His face flushed once more before he shifted his feet nervously "Good night" He shyly muttered before he saw Chris close the door, allowing him to stand there frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe the affection he was already feeling for the man, he found him amazing and he would be spending even more time with him tomorrow. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and prayed this wasn't a dream as he felt his cheeks finally cool. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth Chris had given him and gently ran his thumb over it once more. He took another breath and slowly made his way upstairs and entered into his bedroom, closing the door as he felt the strange tingle go through him again. He slowly walked over to his bed and sat down with thoughts of Chris on his mind "He is such an amazing man" Tom whispered out loud to himself before he let himself fall onto the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling in his dark room as he brought the cloth up to his chest and cradled it. He slowly shut his eyes, thinking about the events that happened today. It was all so overwhelming. From the moment he saw Chris to the events in the Pub. Tom took another deep breath and let it out. He had his hopes that even if he acted like a completely nut in front of Chris today, that the man admired him too. At least in some way. He brought the cloth up to his nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled like lavender with a mixture of some other scent Tom couldn't quite put his finger on. He slowly rolled onto his side, not bothering to change into his sleep clothes before he slowly shut his eyes. He could picture Chris. His perfect blond hair and those blue eyes. His beautiful tan skin and that charming smiling. He slightly stirred beginning to slowly drift into sleep, loosening his grip on Chris's cloth before snuggled into his pillow.

_He was standing in his someone's bedroom, Chris's cloth held tightly in his hand before he glanced around as if he was looking for someone. He noticed he was in his bare form, as he continued to look around but saw nothing. Normally he would be ashamed of his naked form however he felt content as warm muscular arms wrapped around him 'Thomas' He heard someone whisper into his ear, causing him to give a moan before he leaned his head against their shoulder 'Chris I missed you' Tom said as he reached up to stroke his fingers along Chris's cheek before he felt his strong hands roam all over his stomach causing him to shiver with delight. He felt one of the hands leave and lightly grip his jaw before he felt those soft lips against his causing him to moan and wraps his fingers into Chris's hair 'Open your mouth' He heard Chris whisper making him moan into the kiss as he opened his mouth, feeling Chris's warm wet tongue invade his mouth before they traveled down to his neck. Tom let out another moan as Chris's hand continue to travel down him stomach before he broke the kiss and whispered in his ear 'Let me take you Thomas' Tom gave a soft moan and rubbed his body against Chris's, whimpering pleads before he felt Chris's fingers wrap around his-_

Tom shot his eyes open and almost fell off the bed. His breathing was heavy and his body covered in a cold layer of sweat, making his curls stick to his face. He was shivering just a bit as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath as he looked around his empty room. What would cause him to have such a dream? And about Chris no less. Yes he was attracted to the man but he usually was attracted by heart not by...other means. He placed his hand to his chest and noticed he still Chris's cloth and quickly dropped it as he inhaled a deep breath trying to clam his racing heart down. He slowly shifted his legs, pausing as he quickly released his dream had gotten him more excited than he thought. He blushed a furious red, feeling the cold sweat continue to drip off him as he thought of ways he could calm his uprising. He slowly got up and stumbled to walk across the room, he had never quite been in this situation before. He bit his lip to try and ignore the throbbing sensation of his appendage before he gathered up clothes and headed to the bathroom. He needed a cold bath. After which he was still shivering but at least he was granted the peace from the results of his dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet his mother as usual "Sweetheart" He heard his mother begin as she handed him a plate of food "Why did you gather water for your bath if you were not going to heat it up?" Tom nearly choked on his food, he hadn't thought his mother would notice that but than again she was the watchful eye of the house "...I..." Tom began trying to think of an explanation before there was a knock at the door and he silently thanked The Lord as he watched his mother walked over to the door "Hello Ma'am" Tom's ears perked up, he knew that voice anywhere. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, hearing his mother reply " please do come in, to what do we owe the visit?" Tom blushed furiously upon seeing Chris as his mind flashed back to his rather exciting dream "I am actually here to collect Thomas" He heard Chris speak as he shot his head back up and felt his heart begin to race. He did not tell his mother he was having dinner with Chris and quickly became nervous before he shifted his feet. It was not like him at all to keep something from his mother, he always ensured to tell her everything. Aside from his normally kept secret of course. He swallowed hard and turned his attention to the floor as he felt his mothers eyes on him "Thomas didn't say anything about this" He heard his mother speak before he hesitantly lifted his head back up "...I..." Well it seems no matter what he couldn't get out of any situation "...I suppose I was just...Still shocked over what happened yesterday it slipped my mind to tell you mother...I apologize" His voice sounded shakey as he glanced at the floor again, embarrassed that Chris heard all that. He could hear his mother give a small almost annoyed groan before she turned to Chris who spoke "I assure you he will be in the best of care" He heard his mother give a small sigh before he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder "Be back by nightfall sweetheart" Tom lifted his head up again and smiled as his mother ran a hand through his hair "I will mother" He said before he saw Chris head to the door "Let us go than shall we?" He heard Chris ask as he turned to his mother and gave her a small bow "Thank you ma'am" He said as Tom shyly walked over, feeling his heart skip a beat when Chris smiled at him.

Tom took a deep breath before he followed Chris out the door "I thought you said you would send a carriage?" Tom asked before he flinched back upon seeing Chris spin around, those blue eyes studying him "I did" He saw Chris gesture to the carriage that stood still a little down the road, before he felt his hand on his shoulder "That does not mean I wouldn't come along. As I said late afternoon yesterday, I wanted to ensure your well being" Tom slowly turned his attention back to Chris as he felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, watching Chris's long hair blow around in the wind " T-Thank you" He said softly as flinched back once more feeling Chris's hand firmly gripping his shoulder before he felt him graze his fingers along his neck "They healed perfectly" He shivered as he felt Chris run his thumb over the cut "...I...I didn't bother to check them this morning" Tom admitted before he glanced to the side "I b-became rather preoccupied when I woke" He shivered once more as he felt Chris lean closer to him, giving a small gasp when he felt his hot breath against his neck "Preoccupied?" He heard Chris question before he felt those soft lips over his neck, making him let out a gasp as widened his eyes. Flashbacks of his dream started to form before his eyes causing him to bite his lip as a way to silence the moan that was threatening to escape from his throat. This was not right but Tom couldn't help but blush deeply as Chris pulled away, the sensation of his lips still lingering on his neck before he glanced up at him "W-Why di-" He froze as he felt Chris place his fingers over his lips as a way to silence him "When I was small my mother often kissed my wounds and bruises better" Tom could once again feel his heartbeat increase as Chris lowered his fingers, he could feel the sensation there too. Lingering on his lips as he glanced at the ground, nervously playing with his fingers "O-Oh well...a-ahh thank y-you?" Tom shyly stuttered before he felt Chris's hands cover his fidgeting fingers. He froze and felt his cheeks heat up once more as he slowly met Chris's eyes, his breathing slowing. He glanced into those blue eyes he seemed to be getting too interested in before he heard him speak "Let us go" Tom quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head up a bit "W-What?" He questioned as Chris gave him a smile "Daydreaming again?" Tom glanced down, his cheeks still red as he shyly nodded his head "...I...I suppose I'm daydreaming too much lately" He mumbled before he heard Chris laugh, a sound that caused butterflies to flow violently into his stomach "Nothing wrong with dreaming Thomas" He took a sharp inhale of breath as he slowly looked back at Chris and smiled "I s-suppose you are correct" He said before he cleared his throat and looked over at the carriage "Shall we depart?" He asked before he felt Chris's hand on his shoulder once more "Yes" He allowed Chris to walk him over to the carriage and blushed once again as Chris opened the door for him. He couldn't help but think that was very gentlemen like of him as he climbed into the carriage and waited for Chris to get inside as well. He stared down at his lap, feeling the butterflies begin to pool in his stomach once more. He took a deep breath before he felt the carriage tip and looked over to see Chris climbing in "Ready to go?" He heard Chris ask him with a smile that caused Tom to blush once more "Y-Yes but I do hope I am not a bother to you" He saw Chris motion for the carriage to go before he turned to him "Why would you ever think you are anything but a pleasure to be around Tom?" He could see the questionable expression Chris was wearing and glanced to the side "I...I suppose I do not have a very high self esteem" He glanced at the floor, hoping Chris did not think him a fool for what he just said.

"Thomas" He heard Chris speak as he felt him gently cup his jaw and bring his head up. Tom became frozen upon staring into Chris's eyes once more and wrapped his fingers around his wrist "Why would you ever look down upon yourself?" Tom bit his lip and once again glanced away from Chris, he didn't quite know why he often seemed to look down upon himself. He took a breath before he looked back at Chris "I suppose I have never really had many friends a-and I normally don't speak up for myself" He felt Chris loosen his grip on his jaw before he gave Tom an angry look causing him to shiver. Did Tom say something to offend him? He didn't mean to. He watched as he saw him run his hand through his blond hair before turning his attention back to him "Does your father often bring you down Thomas?" Tom flinched a bit at that question, he didn't quite like discussing the subject of his father "I...Well my father..." He trailed off, he wasn't sure if he should tell Chris about his father. He was raised not to speak rudely about anyone, especially his parents but perhaps it was better if he got it off his chest "M-My father always seemed to bend me to his will, I always do what he says because that is how I was raised" He gave a sigh as he felt Chris remove his hand from his jaw and focused his attention back to his lap "I just wish sometimes I..I was like you. You're very brave and the way you stood up to my father was very admirable" He admitted before he looked back at Chris who scratching his chin. Tom held his breath as Chris turned to look him in the eye "Any man worth his name would know that your father is a horrid man. I did not favor the way he talked to me and got absolutely appalled when I heard how he spoke to you. Had he always spoke to you that way Thomas?" Tom glanced back and forth as he continued to bite his lip, becoming increasingly curious as to why Chris kept using his full name "I..I suppose" He saw Chris give a nod before he gestured to the carriage to stop. Tom jolted forward as the carriage came to a rather rough stop before he heard Chris give a short laugh "We're here" He glanced over as Chris who got out of the carriage and was about to follow before he spoke "Stay" Tom paused in his actions and bit his lip again before he sat back up and watched Chris close the carriage door. He tilted his head wondering what he was up to before he jumped as the door on his side opened and Chris held his hand out "Come Thomas" Tom held back a moan upon hearing Chris's smooth accent before he slowly crawled over and took his hand, blushing as he helped him step out of the carriage. He looked around realizing they were now on the other side of town, which made him recall how Chris left last night. Did he walk all this way? Tom frowned, feeling guilty for not thinking about Chris and would of gladly given him a carriage to ride home in rather than having him walk. Tom felt Chris squeeze his hand causing him to snap out of his thoughts and turned to look at him "Daydreaming again?" Tom blushed embarrassed before he glanced down "I just...Did you walk all this way last night?" He shyly questioned Chris as he squeezed his hand back, smiling a bit at how perfect it felt before he heard him speak "Yes" Tom looked up at him with a frown "Why did you not tell me I would of gladly-" He felt Chris silence him again by pressing his fingers to his mouth "It's quite alright Thomas, I didn't want to be a bother and it was not that long of a walk I assure you" Tom let out an annoyed groan as he glanced to the side before Chris released his hand and spoke "Shall we go inside?" Tom looked back and slowly nodded "Of course" He said with a small smile as he followed the man into the house.

He examined the house as they got closer. It was a rather small house but impressive, he noticed the many beautiful flowers growing in the gardens and the unique carvings that were embedded into the wood. He turned his attention back to Chris as they stepped onto the front porch and watched Chris open the front door before he stepped inside. Tom however hesitatingly stood on the porch. He didn't like to to step inside someone else's home without permission, he shifted his feet as he glanced at Chris "Aren't you coming in?" He blushed once more as he nodded his head and slowly stepped into the house. He could smell the many burning candles and looked around to see many pieces of furniture. He glanced around more as he followed Chris down the hallway, his nose catching the scent of food. He briefly wondered what Chris had made until they finally walked into the kitchen, his jaw dropping at the sight of the table. It had a candle set in the center, the flames burning a bright orange that illuminated the food resting around it. Tom stood there stunned for a moment as he heard Chris open a bottle of wine. He slowly made his way over to the table and noticed the many fruit trays scattered along the table along with a huge plate of sliced turkey. He glanced around more and saw a bowl of mashed potatoes and a pot of green beans. Tom completely stunned at the display didn't notice Chris behind him until he spoke "Thomas" He jumped back and spun around to see Chris with two glasses of wine before he felt his heartbeat increase once more. His jaw opened slightly as if he were about to speak as Chris handed him one of the glasses "Is something wrong Thomas?" He heard Chris question him before he watched him take a sip of his wine. Tom glanced down into his wine, seeing his reflection in the dark red liquid before he looked back up just in time to see Chris licking his lips of the wine that stained them causing Tom to blush "I...I'm just not use to this" He admitted as he shyly took a sip of his wine, relieved that he didn't choke on it like he did the first time he met Chris. He glanced back up and saw Chris licking his lips once more before he took a step closer to Tom "What do you ever mean you are not use to this? You have friends yes?" Tom slowly took another sip of his wine, savoring the bittersweet taste before he tapped his fingers along the glass in a nervous manner "N-No" He said before he glanced down again, he didn't have any friends really. He had always spent most of his days inside due to his father's instructions, though every once in a while he got a break and would spend his day outside amongst the other children. But they didn't seem to favor him and often shunned him, calling him nasty names that would upset him rather greatly and he would end up running home in tears.

He jumped as he felt Chris's fingers around his jaw again and allowed him to gently pull his head back up. He frowned upon seeing Chris's concerned face before he spoke "I..I apologize I didn't mean to upset you..." Tom was now worried he might of ruined the evening for Chris before he saw him shake his head "There is no reason to apologize for you did not upset me" Tom took a breath of relief as he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the effects of the wine slowly take him before he opened his eyes once more "I just do not understand" He raised his eyebrows in a concerned manner "Do not understand what?" He questioned as he felt Chris let go of his jaw "How you could not have any friends. You are a very charming and outstanding gentlemen" He once again blushed before he scratched the back of his head "The other children didn't seem to favor me" He heard Chris chuckle "They did not favor you? For whatever reason could someone not favor you Thomas?" Tom gave a small sigh before he took another sip of his wine feeling his head swim a bit "...I...Well the other children often made fun of me" He admitted before he glanced back at the food and turned his attention back to Chris "W-Would you like to eat something?" He questioned as he looked Chris over, he could faintly see his face thanks to the illumination the candles gave him. He blushed slightly as Chris smiled at him "Of course let us eat" He heard Chris say as he reached past him and pulled out the chair "Come sit" Tom blushed at Chris's actions before he shyly took a seat and watched as Chris walked around to other side to sit down. He bit his lip before he tasted iron and quickly licked his lips and watched as Chris gathered some food on his plate. Tom looked over the food selection before he heard Chris speak "You're not hungry?" He jumped a bit in surprise before he looked around at the food once more "I..I am a little" He admitted as he shyly began piling his plate with some fruit, a few slices of turkey, and some mashed potatoes. He glanced over at Chris who was currently taking a few bites of his food before Tom glanced down at his food and took a small forkful "So Thomas" He snapped his attention back to Chris the fork still in his mouth as he ran his tongue around it "Yes?" He questioned before taking the fork out of his mouth and eyed Chris with a small smile which quickly faded. He paused as he tilted his head "What's that noise?" He asked out loud as he continued to listen more, it sounded like...Tom let out a loud yelp as thunder roared loudly and ended up spilling his wine, staining his shirt "Tom are you alright?" He heard Chris questioned as his chair scrapped along the floor and he made his way over to him. Tom took a deep breath and sighed "Y-Yes I apologize I didn't mean to get so startled" He picked up a napkin and tried cleaning the wine off his shirt but saw it was useless because the stain already set in "It seems like a thunderstorm is happening" Chris said before he leaned down and examined the stain on Tom's shirt "I don't think I have any extra clothes that would fit you" Tom glanced up at Chris who was more than likely correct, he was rather small compared to Chris and his clothes would probably be rather loose on him.

He sat up as a flash of lightening illuminated the room "I should probably head home" He mumbled as began walking out of the kitchen until he felt Chris grab his arm "Tom have you gone insane?" He raised his eyebrow before he turned around to face Chris "W-Well I...I do not mean to appear rude but I did promise my mother I would be back...and I wouldn't want to intrude by asking for a place to stay for the night or until the storm lets up" He couldn't see that well but he could sense Chris was wearing a concerned face as he felt his warm hand rest on his cheek "Do not be ridiculous. I asked for your company did I not? You would not be overextending your welcome by staying with me overnight especially if a thunderstorm is about" Tom's face turned a light pink and he slowly nodded his head "T-Thank you Chris" He voice sounded shy and hopeful as he continued to stare at Chris in the dark, though his thoughts went back to his mother. He did promise her he'd be back by nightfall but surely she could understand why he stayed. He jumped slightly as he heard another rumble of thunder "Hold on I'll get more candles" He heard Chris say before his footsteps walked towards the kitchen. Tom looked around in the darkness before he began fidgeting with fingers again "Chris" He called hearing the noise of Chris rummaging through his kitchen and soon saw him walk out holding a candle "Yes Thomas?" He stood there a moment as he examined Chris's illuminated face and couldn't help but smile, Chris was rather handsome in any light "Umm...Are you sure you do not have a shirt I could borrow?" He didn't want to be rude and push for Chris to give him a shirt but he didn't favor wearing one with a giant wine stain on it and he certainly wasn't going to walk around with no shirt, though Chris didn't seem to have a problem with that "Do you really want a shirt Tom? You do realize I would not mind if you were half bare" He blushed furiously before he felt Chris's fingers wrap around his hand "If you truly want to change clothes we shall go to my room and see if you find one to your liking" He allowed Chris to guide him to the stairs, blushing deeper as he felt Chris intertwine his fingers with his and continued to walk up the stairs. Tom watched as the candle lighted their way until the reached the top, hearing the rumbling and flashing of storm continuing before Chris let go of his hand. Tom paused and looked around, the candle allowing him some light as he started to feel that odd tingle feeling in his gut once more. He walked further down the hallway to see Chris open a door "Right in here Tom" He heard Chris say as he disappeared into the room before Tom walked slowly down the hall. _'Why does this all seem familiar?' _Tom thought to himself as he entered into Chris's bedroom and the feeling of deja vu hit him. He stood there frozen for a moment as he glanced around the room, it was so similar to the one in his dream. His breathing became heavy as he glanced over at Chris trying to remind himself it was just a dream, that Chris would never touch him in the way. He watched as Chris laid the candle down on his desk and turned to look at him "Take off you shirt Tom"


	3. Chapter 3

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Three

Tom took a step back frightened before he managed to squeak out a "What!?" Images of his dream flashed before his eyes causing him to shiver before he noticed the odd look Chris was giving him "Tom you alright?" He approached the shivering man and placed a hand on his shoulder "I...I s-sorry umm..." Tom fidgeted with his fingers, glancing back and forth trying to think of a reason as to why he wouldn't take his shirt off in front of him "I...Umm...Don't like undressing in front of anyone" A guilty feeling went through his heart as he half lied. It was true he didn't or rather had never undressed in front of anyone but the true reason he didn't want to take his shirt off was because of that damned dream. There was not a chance that Chris would understand that, just the very thought of Tom telling him caused him to shiver again "Tom?" He saw Chris waving his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his paranoid thoughts "I...I...W-Why do you want me to undress?" His voice carried a hint of fear Chris must of picked up on "Are you afraid of taking your shirt off Tom?" He noticed the look of concern written across Chris's face as he struggled to find his voice "Why?" He heard Chris give a small chuckle "We are both gentlemen here, I would not do anything to make you feel ashamed unless you do not find beauty in yourself?" After all Tom did say he didn't have a very high self esteem "I..." He glanced down to stare at Chris's feet 'Beauty in myself?' He thought letting his shakey fingers fumble with the buttons on his stained shirt "Y-You..." Tom felt a shiver go down his spine at the same time his heart accelerated. He couldn't find the courage to look Chris in the eye "Find me t-to be that of a beautiful man?" His lips felt weird as he stuttered the sentence out, he nervously shifted his feet awaiting Chris's answer. Silence filled the room for a moment, the rain continued to hit the roof of the house causing a rather scary echo to go throughout the walls. Tom took a breath though his nose and looked out to the window, seeing lightening illuminate the room.

He nibbled at his bottom lip before feeling Chris cup his chin and raise his head up. He felt his cheeks flush at the sight of Chris's gentle smile "Would you be offended if I did say you were a handsome man Thomas?" He let out a struggled noise as he tried to search for his words. Chris truly thought he was beautiful? He swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head. Why would he offended? Sure nobody had called him handsome or beautiful before but he was more flattered if anything "...I..." He wrapped his long fingers around the hand that was still holding his jaw in place. He let out another strangled noise, feeling his cheeks become redder "I...w-would not be offended umm..." He felt his cheeks grow hotter upon hearing Chris's laughter "Oh?" He took a deep breath as Chris finally released his chin "Than why dear Thomas are your cheeks so flushed?" He let out an annoyed mumbled, playfully glaring at Chris who wore a smirk across his face "Perhaps it is because nobody has ever uttered those words to me" He saw Chris give him am odd expression,one that made Tom think Chris thought he was merely bluffing. Another rumble of thunder roared as the room was illuminated by lightening once more. He could see Chris's blue eyes looking at him and his beautiful hair resting gently on his shoulders "You have never been complimented as a handsome man?" Tom took a deep breath, glancing down at the floor "N-Not that often no...My mother always does but..." He played his fingers again, seeing the wine stain on his shirt "C-Can I have that shirt now?" He glanced back up at Chris, catching the shirt he had tossed to him "Do you want me to leave so you can change?" Tom ran his thumb over it before he looked at Chris "N-No?" His voice sounded unsure. While he didn't want to undress in front of Chris, it would be extremely rude to ask him to leave his own bedroom. He quickly debated if he should ask to go to the restroom but again he found it rude. He cleared his throat "I..It's fine Chris" His lips tingled upon speaking his name before he held the shirt up to look it over.

It was very simple just a plain white shirt with puffy ends to the sleeves. He folded it over his arm feeling nervous knowing Chris was staring at him. He took a hard swallow and turned to the side, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shivered feeling the cool air against his bare chest before slowly sliding the shirt down his arms. He turned his head to look at Chris who was now sitting down, his leg resting over the other and his fingers scratching his chin. Those blue orbs staring at Tom's bare chest making him feel extremely self conscious. He silently groaned, feeling rather embarrassed having to change in front of someone. He glanced down finally taking his shirt off, catching it with one hand before he quickly folded it into a square. He could feel himself sweating knowing it was from being so nervous. He wiped his forehead before he looked around for a place to set his stained shirt. He glanced around and eventually placed it on the floor beside his feet, he didn't want to appear rude by placing it on any of Chris's things such as his table or desk. He took a deep breath through his mouth, slowly letting it out as a way to calm himself. He was still nervous but more so now because of his dream. Would Chris really do those things to him? Though he hated to admit to himself he found the image rather pleasing but it would never actually happen...Would it? He shook his head feeling Chris's eyes still on him before he held the spare shirt to his chest. Was it really necessary to stare at him? Tom remembered Chris's words but surely he couldn't find him that handsome, though he secretly hoped he would. He rather enjoyed Chris's company and was beginning to feel a stronger sense of affection for him. Though part of him hoped it was love while the other part of him hoped it wasn't. Lord knows what his father would do if he found out he loved a gentlemen. He felt a sting of pain go through his heart before he held the shirt up again. Sometimes he wished he had the bravery to do what he wanted and not just bend to his father's will. He shivered once more, feeling the cold draft in the room before he finally slipped Chris's shirt on. It smelled just like his cloth, lavender mixed with his natural body smell. He moved his shoulders a bit, the shirt was a little loose but Tom was grateful none the less. He took another deep breath, wiping his forehead again before he turned to look at Chris "Umm...T-Thank you" He felt his cheeks flush again seeing that Chris was still staring at him "I do not know why you were so shy as to undress in front of me Tom" He swallowed hard seeing Chris straighten his posture with a smile across his face "W-Why is that?" He took a step back watching Chris rise off the bed and walk closer to him "You are rather handsome inside and out. Why ever would you be so shy as to not show it more often?" Tom's face turned a bright red. So many thoughts entered into his head and he started thinking Chris rather liked embarrassing him "S-Show it m-more often?" Why would he do that? He didn't have anyone special nor close to him or that he even loved.

He shifted his body back and forth before clearing his throat "I...I d-don't understand..." He looked at Chris clearly confused "Well I mean you are a beautiful gentlemen in all possible ways yet you are so shy and say you lack friends. Would not everyone want to get to know you?" Tom turned his attention to the floor again "I...I am not brave like you..." He shyly confessed before he lifted his head back up to see Chris raise an eyebrow "Brave like me? Whoever said I was brave Thomas?" He jumped slightly and looked at the other man with disbelief "W-What do you mean? Y-You are brave Chris!" He didn't even realize he has taken a step closer to him until he saw the look on Chris's face. He blushed and took a step back before explaining himself more clearly "You are a soldier, y-you saved me in the Pub, a-and you stood up to my father!" Thunder continued to rumble and lightening illuminated the room once more "That is braver than anything I could ever do..." He whispered softly before frowning, he wished he was brave enough to do any of those things. Especially stand up to his father, though somewhere deep inside he knew he could if he was only had more courage. He heard steps come close to him before warm arms embraced him causing him to jump in surprise, feeling his cheeks grow hot again. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around the small body and leaned his head in Tom's curls "But you are brave Thomas, one is not defined by the actions they do but rather the reason why they do them" He pondered Chris's statement, wrapping his fingers around the arms embracing him. Would he ever have a reason to be brave? He leaned into Chris's body more, feeling a strange tingle go through him. If he ever did chose to be brave he knew it would only be because of Chris, but what made him so brave? Tom nibbled his bottom lip more, letting out a silent yelp as he tasted iron "W-What was your reasoning for doing such things?" He felt extremely nervous asking Chris that but surely he wasn't the reason correct? He heard Chris take a breath through his nose "From the moment I saw you standing in the crowd, I could not picture anyone else I would even think about protecting" Tom held his breath remembering that day. Chris dropping his jaw when he laid his eyes upon Tom and the way he winked at him when he finally passed him. He let a breath out, tightening his fingers around Chris's arms "S-So it was me you were truly looking at?" He heard Chris give a small chuckle "Yes" He felt his heart beat with joy before Chris took a step away and laid his hands on his shoulders instead "You were the only one that stood out to me and I was worried that I might not have gotten to meet you" Though it was dark Tom was staring straight into those beautiful blue orbs, letting a smile come across his face "I saw you when you entered the Pub" He let his jaw drop, so Chris saw him first? He shifted his foot across the floor "I was looking for you...And I accidentally ran into that rather monstrous gentlemen" He let his fingers run across the near healed cut he has received from that bluke. Chris's soft chuckle filled the room once more "He comes to the Pub daily and often drinks himself into a drunken state. However I was sitting in the corner and watched him so roughly handle you before I made my way down to get his attention" He let out a small laugh of his own which caught Chris's attention "That is the first time I've heard you laugh" Tom licked it bottom lip, feeling the soreness from nibbling on it "I-Is that a bad thing?" He wasn't sure, it was true he didn't laugh a whole lot. Perhaps it sounded strange?

He scratched his chin consumed in his thoughts before Chris once again snapped him out of it "Of course not, it's rather a beautiful melody to my ears" He blushed furiously, Chris thought his laugh was beautiful? He felt the man cup his cheek "What ever were you laughing at though?" He smiled "I was just thinking about the whole ordeal. Rather funny looking back on it now" Chris gave a soft chuckle before he stepped away from Tom "I suppose that it is rather funny" He gave another small chuckle before he looked out the window. It was pitch black but he could hear the rain as thunder continued to rumble and another flash of lightening illuminated the room "I'm afraid I only have one bed" He didn't expect any guests to stay over and he wasn't sure if Tom was willing to share though he'd gladly sleep on the floor, he could see Tom fidgeting with his fingers. Something he noticed Tom often doing when he was nervous "I..umm" He smiled at the other's shyness "We could share if you do not mind sleeping by my side but I could perhaps sleep on the floor?" He saw Tom flinch back before he quickly muttered a few "No's" Making Chris smile as he thought Tom was rather adorable though he couldn't help but feel as if he were pushing him into doing something he was rather uncomfortable with "Are you sure?" He watched Tom step closer to him, shyly nodding his head "I-It would be extremely rude if I asked you to give up your own bed" He took a breath, glancing at Chris "I...I would not mind sharing umm i-if that's okay with you" He saw the other man smiling at him "Of course Tom, I was the one who suggested it" He walked over to bed and took a seat down before unbuttoning his shirt, something that caused Tom to blush once more "W-What are you doing?" He questioned making Chris stop in his actions before turning his attention to him "I usually sleep bare. Though I would never when sharing a bed with you Thomas however may I request I at least sleep with my shirt off?" Tom played with his hands again, his cheeks red hot picturing what Chris had just said before shaking his head "I...ahh...O-Of course...N-No trouble" He saw Chris smirk and almost felt like glaring at him,his suspicious that the other man loved seeing him so nervous were now confirmed. He took a deep breath watching Chris slide his shirt so delicately off his body and felt a strange sensation go through him upon seeing his rather muscular build. He swallowed hard, shifting his legs. 'Please don't be excited again' He prayed trying to clear his mind hoping Chris didn't notice his uprising.

He watched the shirt as it was thrown across the room before Chris stood up and stretched "You want to climb in first Tom?" He shifted his legs again, thanking The Lord it was mostly dark in the room "S-Sure" He let out a small groan,taking baby steps over to the bed. He paused and placed his hand on the bed, trying to keep his balance as he unlaced his shoes before slowly climbing onto the bed. He struggled shifting his hips until he ended up falling forward "I didn't know you were that tired Tom" He could hear Chris chuckling at his own joke making him bury his face into the sheets. If only that were the truth. He brought his face back up before continuing to crawl over to the far side of the bed. Pulling the covers over him quickly, he continued wiggling his hips. Of all the times for this to happen why now? He took a deep breath, at least if he had his back to Chris chances are he wouldn't even notice Tom's excitement. He felt the bed tip as Chris climbed in next to him, he glanced over his shoulder and once again thanked The Lord that Chris decided to sleep back to back. He pulled the cover over his shoulder and snuggled into the pillow, smiling as his nostrils were filled with Chris's scent "Good night Tom" He blushed and nibbled his bottom lip ignoring the slight pain as he tried to silence a nervous giggle "G-Good night Chris" He snickered before covering his mouth, he didn't normally giggle when he was nervous but he had never shared a bed with anyone, especially another man. He felt Chris move around trying to get comfortable before Tom snuggled into the pillow once more, closing his eyes. He laid there with his eyes shut tightly in thought. Everything that happened lately seemed like a dream and part of of him wondered if it was. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without if he hadn't of met Chris and it may seem strange but Tom honestly thought they got along rather well. As if they were almost meant to be together and had already known each other. He smiled letting himself drift into sleep, he just hoped there would be no repeats of the dream he had prior.


	4. Chapter 4

Shall you have my heart?

A Hiddlesworth Fanfiction

Chapter Four

Tom stirred in his sleep, the sunlight from outside creeping into the room causing it to illuminate with a faint glow. He gave a groan and turned to lay on his side, stretching his arm out. He snuggled into the pillow, giving a small yawn before fluttering his eyes open. His vision was blurry but he noticed he was not in his bed. He shot up with wide eyes as he looked around. This wasn't even his room. He sat there for a moment before images of last night flashed before his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and glanced down, rubbing his eyes. Why would Chris not wake him? He did not want to overstay his welcome and his mother must be worried sick. He crawled to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over it before he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. No doubt Chris was already awake, perhaps he was coming to check if Tom was awake as well. He stood by the bed watching as the door opened and Chris's figure walked through. Tom looked at him puzzled, seeing he was carrying a food tray. Pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice were placed in the center of the tray, a small flower vase to the right "Oh good you're awake" He blushed seeing Chris flash his brilliant smile as he walked over to him, placing the tray on the bed "How did you sleep than?" He gave a nervous chuckle seeing Chris turn to face him "I slept wonderfully but..." He looked down, fidgeting with his fingers "Why did you not come and wake me? I do not want to overstay my welcome, or rather I did umm..." Chris slapped his shoulder playfully "Do not talk such nonsense Thomas, I absolutely adore your company" Tom gave a small chuckle, his stomach filling with butterflies at the slightest touch of the other man "Y-You truly enjoy my company?" He saw the other man give him a strange look "But of course Tom, would I have done all that I have if I did not enjoy your company so?" Images of Chris saving him from the Pub flashed through his mind causing him to smile "I suppose you do have an impressive point" He nervously giggled and glanced at the food tray "Did you make that?" He gestured to it, hearing Chris laugh "Yes I made it" His heart increased, his eyes wide with amazement "Really? I did not know you could cook" He sat down on the bed watching Chris shrug "I learned how to cook when I was little. Mom only had boys so she best teach cooking to someone and I learned from her" He smiled at the memory. He did miss being back home but here with Thomas...Something just felt right.

He eyed Tom with a smile before placing his hand on his shoulder "Well go ahead eat" Tom looked at him with wide eyes "Y-You made this for me?" He heard more laughter before another playful slap hit his shoulder "Of course I did Tom" He felt the butterflies grow, his fingertips tingling "B-But what umm...W-What about you?" He didn't want to eat if Chris had not, that would be extremely rude. He saw the other man perch his lips, something that caused his stomach to tie in knots "I already ate" He turned to face Tom with raised eyebrows "Are you not hungry Thomas?" He frantically waved his hands around, his face bright red "No, no, no" A wave of nervousness hit him at Chris's surprised look "I-I mean..." He shifted his eyes back and forth, desperately trying to think of what to say "I...I just didn't want to umm...e-eat if you didn't already" The smile that came over Chris's face made his heart melt "You do not have to worry about that Tom" He smiled widely at Chris "But if I was hungry" He reached over and picked up the fork, Tom eyeing him the whole time "I would just do this" He stabbed an unfortunate piece of scrambled egg and brought it up to his lips, biting half of it with a smile "And then" His mouth was still full as he gently gripped Tom's jaw and brought the fork up to his lips. He couldn't help but snicker as he gently squeezed the other's jaw to make their mouth open. He placed the piece of egg in their mouth and pulled the fork away "I'd do that" He chuckled seeing how very red Tom's face was. He reached over and cupped one of his cheeks, feeling the heat of it against his fingertips "Thomas why are you so flushed?" His voice was coated in a teasing tone making Tom swallowed hard "I-I ahhh..." He chuckled as he leaned closer, their noses brushing ever so lightly against each other "Best be careful or I might eat you" He placed his hand on the other side of Tom's face, feeling the heat grow hotter under his hands. He leaned his forehead against Tom's, those familiar slender fingers wrapping around his wrist "C-Chris?" He snickered at the nervous tone in Tom's voice "Your face is so very red, I must admit you look rather delicious" He felt lightheaded as Chris spoke, his vision fading in and out "Tom?" He felt dizzy, leaning over to the right "Thomas?" He felt Chris's grip on his shoulder as he blacked out. Chris, the food tray and at least half the bed came with him as he hit the floor. He gasped for air, cold water dripping down his face and soaking his shirt "Tom?" He felt a warm hand on his cheek "Are you okay?" He blinked a few times, his vision coming back to normal seeing Chris leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

Tom gave a small smile, bringing his hand up to wrap his fingers around Chris's hand "Yeah...I-I'm fine" Though his cheeks flushed a light pink, how embarrassing to faint. He heard Chris sigh in relief "You fainted mate, I was..." He watched Chris lean closer, his body heat making Tom realize just how cold he was. He shivering as Chris wrapped his arms around his small figure. Tom involuntarily wrapped his arms tightly around Chris, longing for his source of warmth. He could feel the other man run his fingers through his wet curls "I was so worried there for a moment" Tom felt guilty, water still dripping off him "Y-You ran to get water?" He felt Chris nod "I didn't want to leave you because I wasn't sure what just happened but I ran out of the house as fast as I could and fetched water like that of a mad man" Tom let out a small sigh, letting his fingers brush lightly across the other's hair "You're wet" He noted, though Tom was soaked. He could feel the dampness of Chris's hair "Yeah" He chuckled before he pulled away from Tom, cupping his cheek once more "You sure you are alright?" He eyed Tom, his curious concerned eyes burning through him "Y-Yeah" He shivered, wrapping his arms around him "I-It's freezing" He shivered once more, rubbing his shoulders trying to get warm "I can get you a towel and a new set of clothes" Tom glanced at him "N-No it's fine...Y-You already offered me your shirt" He blew into his hands, rubbing them together "I d-do not wish to be rude o-or a bother by r-requesting you give m-me more clothes" He heard Chris sigh as he stood up, offering his hand to the shivering man who gladly took it "Thomas you are wet and freezing cold, it is of no trouble at all" He guided the man over to the bed and wrapped the blankets around him "Stay here a moment, I just washed my clothes let me see if they are dry enough for you to wear" Tom nodded watching him leave out the door, water dripping down his neck as he wrapped the blankets tighter around his shivering body. He glanced at the floor, noticing the mass amount of water that coated it. The sun reflecting off the water, causing Tom to take a breath. His shivering becoming less violent. He reached his hand up to wipe his forehead, gasping at how cold his fingers were. A chill ran down his spine, making his head jolt back. He could hear his teeth chattering before he slowly got up, careful not to slip on the wet floor. He gripped the blankets tightly with one hand, using the other to pull back the window curtain. He squinted his eyes, the sun was beaming brightly outside as he saw Chris with a basket. He smiled seeing those gentle blond locks blow in the wind as he watched the man begin to neatly fold the clothes that were previously hanging on the clothes line and place them into the basket, making tidy little piles.

He let out a giggle as Chris bent down and carried the basket by leaning it against his hip. He tapped the glass hoping Chris would hear him. He watched the man pause and look around before he tapped the glass again, smiling as Chris looked up. He waved, trying to hold back giggles, seeing Chris laugh. He watched the other's mouth move 'I'll be there in a moment' He nodded watching Chris continue until he was out of sight. He slowly walked back to the bed feeling the urge of how good it would be to have dry clothes. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked at the door waiting for Chris to step through it "Tom?" He heard Chris question before seeing the door open "I got some dry clothes or rather the ones that were the most dry" Tom smiled "Did you see me at the window?" Chris gave a soft chuckle as he laid the basket next to the shivering man still wrapped in his bed sheets "Yes I did" He gave a smile watching Chris rummage through the basket "I think these will fit you just fine" He watched Chris place a pair of black pants with a white shirt and brown vest next to him "Do you wish me to leave while you change Thomas?" He took a swallow and looked at Chris, he knew asking the man to leave his own bedroom would once again be rude...But how would he change? He slowly got up, letting the blankets fall to the floor "I...I believe I shall be fine Chris but..." He glanced down, the images of his dream flashing before his eyes making his body grow hot "Perhaps you could close your eyes while I change?" Tom's lips tingled, he had never spoken a sentence like that and it was indeed strange to speak such a sentence out loud. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at his request "Thomas you are indeed an adorable gentlemen" He smiled seeing Tom become flushed once more as he grabbed the clothes he laid out and held them tightly to his chest "I...I" He felt his cheeks get hotter, what about him was so adorable? Chris chuckled again and humored him, closing his eyes with a smile "Alright closed. Cannot see one single thing" Tom eyed him curiously before waving his hand in front of the man's face. He didn't seem to stir, he just sat there and began humming. Tom glanced down, his lips perched as he began feeling nervous. He let out a small sigh, taking one last look at Chris before he walked to the center of the room. His nervousness growing as he glanced back at Chris, making sure his eyes were still closed. He looked around and eventually settled on placing the clothes gently on Chris's desk. He shifted back and forth before his trembling hands gripped the end of his shirt. The cool air hit his exposed skin, making him shiver before the shirt was finally off "Tom?" He let out a surprised yelp, holding the shirt tightly against his chest, spinning around to look at Chris. He felt relief wash over him seeing the other man's eyes were still closed "Tom?" Chris questioned again when he didn't hear an answer "Are you there Tom?" He could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest before he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead "Y-Yes?" He heard Chris chuckle, flashing that perfect smile of his "You are going to tell me when you are finished changing correct?" A chill ran down his spine "Y-Yes o-of course" Chris chuckled once more, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear "Alright just checking mate" He nodded his head, though Chris couldn't see that.

Tom blushed letting the shirt fall to the floor before he slowly gripped the waist of his pants. He glanced back, making sure Chris still had his eyes closed before he pushed his pants down. The cold air surrounded his now bare body. He shivered stepping out of his pants before kicking them to the side. He walked over to the fresh clothes he had placed on Chris's desk, hearing him continue to hum. He swallowed hard before grabbing the shirt with shakey hands. He ran his thumb over it, feeling the softness of the fabric. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled the scent of lavender, the known scent Chris always carried with him. He smiled, his mind flashing the image of wrapping his arms around Chris and holding him tight. He felt a tingle in his stomach, his excitement creeping up on him again before he took a deep breath 'Please don't get excited' He begged himself once again feeling his excitement slowly fade. He took another breath, his heart thumping against his chest as he slipped the shirt on. He could feel the warmth of it again his skin, though goosebumps still appeared. He reached for the pants and shakey put one leg through them, trying his best to keep his balance. He glanced at Chris once more, glad his eyes were still closed before he slid his other leg through the pants. He pulled them up so they were resting on his hips before he glanced down to look at himself. The clothes were a little loose of course but Tom was happy to be in dry clothes at least. He quickly placed the vest over the shirt and slowly walked back over to Chris, placing his hand over his shoulder "Hmm?" Chris turned his head, his eyes still shut "Tom?" He nervously smiled "Y-Yeah it's me" He felt his heart increase once more seeing Chris smile "You finished changing than?" Tom gave a small giggle "Yes I'm finished" Chris rubbed his eyes before fluttering them open "Oh good" He blinked a couple times, his eyes getting readjusted to the lighting of the room "Thank you again" Tom glanced down shyly playing with his fingers "You know for everything saving me, helping me, being so kind..." His cheeks flushed again, Chris was indeed a wonderful man. At least through his eyes. He smiled and placed his hands over Tom's fidgeting ones "You do not have to thank me for that Thomas" He let out a nervous groan, feeling Chris's warm hands over his. The tingling in his stomach increased, raising his head up to look at the man before him "B-But why not Chris? You have been nothing but kind to me since we met. I wish to repay you" He nervously looked at Chris, a hint of hope in his eyes as he stared into those beautiful blue ones that studied him just as equally "Tom..." He kept searching those forest green eyes for an answer as to why he would Tom would want to repay him.

He did all those things because he wanted to, not because he needed to and certainly not because Tom owed him a favor if he did "You don't have to repay me I-" He saw the pleading look in those green orbs and gave in "Do you truly wish to repay me for the deeds I have done?" Tom nodded his head, his body slightly shivering. He had never had much of a chance speaking his opinion. Speaking what he wanted to and though Chris denied he did not have to repay him, he still wished to do something to thank the man. Chris let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He truly didn't think Tom needed to repay him but...He shifted his eyes, thinking of a reasonable thing Tom could do to repay him "Thomas?" His eyes focused back on the man sitting next him "Hmm?" He chuckled seeing Tom's curious face "The other soldiers are having a bit of a celebration party tomorrow...Would you do me the honor of attending it with me?" Tom's eyes widened, his breath caught. Chris wanted to go to a celebration with him? Well he did owe the man and not only that, he simply adored his company. He cleared his throat as Chris awaited his answer "Y-Yes" He admits for a minute there he had forgotten Chris was even a soldier "It would be an honor to go with a soldier such as yourself" He gave a giggle, seeing the joyful look that came over Chris's face "Thank you Thomas" He blushed feeling himself being pulled into a tight hug. He took a deep breath and allowed his head to leaned against Chris's, enjoying his warm embrace "Come let us go" He felt Chris pull away and frowned missing his warmth before he noticed the hand stretched out to him. He glanced at it before looking at Chris who smiled brightly "Let us go shall we?" He repeated as Tom looked at him curiously before taking his hand, slowly wrapping his fingers around his hand "Where are we going?" He tried to regain his balance after Chris pulled him up but was only dragged out the door "Well we best get you home correct?" He felt a sadness go through his heart, he didn't want to leave Chris just yet though his mother was probably worried sick by now. He gave a small sigh as Chris carefully led him down the stairs "I suppose you are right..." His voice carried a hint of sadness before he glanced down, walking right into Chris. He shook his head and looked up at the man "I-I'm sorry I didn-" He watched Chris turn around, placing two fingers to Tom's lips "Thomas is something wrong? You sound upset" Though he probably knew why, he didn't want to leave Tom either but his parents must be concerned over his whereabouts. He frowned looking at Chris "I just...I love being in your company Chris" He didn't want to push, considering he spent most of last night with him but he did enjoy being with Chris very much. He smiled and gently cupped Tom's jaw, tilting his head up "I love being in your company as well Thomas" He smiled, his heart beating with joy. Chris felt the same way? Tom never thought he was good company but was more than grateful that Chris enjoyed being with him.

He glanced down "Could we spent just a little more time in each other's company than?" He held his breath. He did not want to appear rude if Chris was busy...In fact he hadn't even considered the other man's schedule. He quickly changed his mind "I mean...I-If you wish to do such a thing...I do not...Umm...Want to push you" Chris chuckled, placing his hand on the nervous man's shoulder "I cannot think of a better way to spend my time than with you Thomas but perhaps we should stop at your home first?" Tom's eyes lit up with happiness before he felt fingers wrap around his hand. He glanced down seeing Chris's fingers wrapped around his. He smiled looking back up "Of course" He could feel the butterflies tingle throughout his body as Chris brought his hand to his lips once more. Letting out a short giggle, feeling the tickle from Chris's facial hair before his warm lips gently laid a kiss on Tom's knuckles "Shall we?" He smiled feeling Chris slowly let go his hand before extending it back out for him to take. He blushed pink before taking the hand, intertwining their fingers together. Chris smiled ever so sweetly at him before they proceeded down the road. It would take at least 2 hours to get to the town from here. But he truly didn't mind, Tom was absolute perfect company and with their fingers intertwined Chris found himself beaming with pure happiness. He watched the leaves blow around, the twigs snapping beneath their feet "Thomas" He watched the man turn to face him, a smile across his face "Yes Chris?" He smiled at Tom in return before glancing down "Have you ever wished to be married?" He looked at him in surprise, why on earth would Chris ask that? "I know that your father wishes it upon you to be married, do you have anyone you wish to do such a gesture with?" Tom took a breath and lowered his gaze to the ground "No..." He nibbled his bottom lip though it was a little sore from his previous nervous habit "My father...wishes for me to get married but I do not wish to get married just because" He slowed to a stop as he glanced up at Chris, their fingers still intertwined "Women get married because the man has money...Has something absent of love that holds more importance to them than love itself. Men get married because it is a required request for them to carry out" Chris felt his eyes widen, his heart increasing. Did Tom truly think this way? He watched the man give a sigh, a sad look carried in his eyes "I feel as though the absent of true love in this world is causing an absent in my heart" Chris frowned, a wave of sadness filling him as he released Tom's hand "Thomas..." His voice was soft and a bittersweet emotion filled it. Tom held his breath, his eyes still focused on the ground "I wish to marry for..." He trailed off feeling his cheeks being cupped, his vision meeting Chris's "True love" He whispered getting himself lost in those blue eyes.

Chris swallowed hard, an unfamiliar feeling of heat flowing into his cheeks as he leaned closer to Tom. Their lips inched apart as Chris continued staring into those green orbs "I feel the same way" He whispered before closing his eyes. His breathing became heavy, feeling Tom place his hands over his. The heat growing between their lips before "Thomas!" Chris shot his eyes open, his head moving in the direction that Tom's name was called. He sighed in relief seeing it was his mother. He took a breath trying to calm his fast heartbeat before he looked over at Tom "M-Mother?" Tom questioned his voice slightly shakey and Chris knew it was from the close moment they just spent embracing each other though he couldn't help but chuckle as Tom's mother ran and pulled him into a tight hug "Sweetheart!" Tom flushed with embarrassment as his mother hugged him, his arms incapable of moving in his mother's tight grip "Oh I was so worried about you!" He let out a groan feeling his mother's grip only get tighter "M-Mother y-you'r-" He breathed sweet air into his lungs as his mother released him and sent Chris a playful glare for laughing at his mother's display of affection "Hello " Chris greeted as he saluted her causing her to flush "Oh " Tom raised his eyebrow, feeling just a bit strange seeing his mother flush over Chris but he was at least happy to put his mother's worries to ease. He jumped feeling Chris grip his shoulder "I was just about to deliver Tom safely at home, though we did wish to spent more time in each other's company before we depart from one another" He saw Tom's mother smile "Of course, come boys I shall make us all lunch" She gently cupped her son's cheek "I wouldn't want you to run around on an empty stomach" Tom once again blushed with embarrassment at his mother's display before Chris gave a laugh "Lunch would be wonderful, perhaps you'll drop something else in your teacup I'll have to fish out for you" Tom gave him an amused half smile before he playfully elbowed Chris "Perhaps I'll drop it in your teacup than" He let out a laugh "If you do than will you be the one to fish it out?" He smirked seeing Tom's unamused face, following his mother as they continued down the road to the Hiddleston home.

Chris politely reached for the door handle allowing Tom's mother to walk in first before he gestured for Tom to do the same "Thank you. You are such a gentlemen" Tom teased as he walked into his house making Chris laugh "I know thank you for noticing Thomas" He looked back at Chris shaking his head "I'm starting to see your teasing side just a bit" Chris smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder, guiding him down the hallway and into the kitchen "Yeah, I'm use to teasing my brother all the time back at home. I rather have fun with such antics" Tom tilted his head in curiosity before his mother ushered them to take a seat "So you find me to be that of the image of your brother?" He felt a sting of sadness go through him but he knew that Chris didn't view him as such, still it never hurt to ask. Chris looked at him with surprise "Why would I ever view you as such Tom? I do not see you as the image of my brother, rather as a charming and kind gentlemen who has won my affections over" Tom blushed deeply, glancing away with a nervous smile before his mother placed a cup of tea in front of him "Do you boys want some sweets? The ginger snaps are almost done" Chris laughed and gently took the cup of tea from Tom's mother "I love ginger snaps" He eyed Tom who sat there blushing "I..I would l-like some" He heard the sweet sound of his mother's laugh before she gently cupped his chin "Thomas don't look down. It's rude not to look at others when they are speaking" Tom's face grew redder "S-Sorry mother" He didn't exactly favor being embarrassed by his mother, though as always Chris got some entertainment out of it "Reminds me of my mother back home. 2 boys and she would always favor scolding us" He watched as his mother looked at Chris "Oh you have siblings?" He felt butterflies grow in his stomach seeing Chris smile "Yes I have a brother. Crazy we are together but we all love each other so" Tom took a small sip of tea, a smile spreading across his face. It was nice to hear Chris talking about his sibling and wondered what it would be like if he had a brother. He was blessed with two dear sisters, whom were both happily married which left Tom being the only child of the Hiddleston family still yet to be even engaged. Perhaps that is what made his father push for him to get married so badly and Tom had to admit he was disobeying his father by continuing to hold such things on pause.

He gave a small sigh, licking the tea off his lips "He's engaged to a good woman, I find her a little less appropriate but he loves her truly so I shant complain as for myself...Well I would rather hold off on any previous or future engagements until I find one who has captured both my heart and soul" He gave a small half smile, he must of been daydreaming once more. He felt a bit guilty, having missed what Chris was speaking about but perhaps his mother could fill him in. He could smell the sweet cinnamon scent of his mother's cookies nearing done as she excused herself from the table. Tom watched her run over to the oven and carefully take the cookies out. His mouth watering from the sweet scent and his stomach rumbling waiting for the cookies to fill it. He felt Chris's hand over his, causing him to turn his head with a smile "Were you daydreaming again Tom?" He gave a nervous giggle before blushing "I ahh..." Chris laughed and placed his hand on Tom's cheek "You have been daydreaming since we met, are you always like that?" Tom nibbled at his lip, his hands fidgeting under the table before he heard his mother's footsteps. She placed a large plate piled with cookies in the center of the table "Would you boy's like some sandwiches?" Tom sighed in relief, thanking The Lord he didn't have to respond to Chris's question though his cheeks still burned and he could still feel the tingle where Chris's hand previously was. He quickly sipped down the rest of his tea which had grown rather cool but it did help his cheeks burn less. He glanced at Chris who was staring at him. Those blue eyes making his stomach turn "I'd love a couple sandwiches" He let out a short laugh causing Tom to shiver from the beautiful sound "Back home in Australia mother always made sandwiches. Though I hate to admit so but I ate most of them" He heard his mother give a small chuckle "Than I will have to make sure to make extra for you " Tom glanced up to see his mother turn to him "What about you sweetheart?" He glanced away, nervously nibbling his lip. He felt Chris's eyes on him "Y-Yes I'd love a sandwich mother" He smiled sweetly feeling his mother gently run her hand through his curls that were now dry before cupping his cheek "Alright sweetheart" He gave a small smile, he was rather hungry.

He watched his mother reach for the plate of cookies, holding it between them "Please take a cookie darlings. I made them fresh" He heard Chris give a chuckle, reaching for a cookie at the same time as Tom. Their hands brushed against each other making them pull away with a gasp of "Oh's" Chris cleared his throat "Go ahead mate" He said his tongue slipping a bit as the other man blushed "N-No you go ahead, y-you are the guest" Chris smiled and took a cookie after Tom's mother placed the plate down "I know how to solve this" He said in a joking manner, taking the cookie and proceeded to break it in half "One half for me and the other half for you" Tom smiled shyly and took the cookie half muttering a quiet thank you making Chris laugh "Best way to have a cookie is to share it" He chuckled once more before taking a bite of it, savoring the gingerbread like flavor as he eyed Tom "Y-Yes I suppose that is the best way to share a umm..." He glanced at the half cookie he held "A cookie" He gave a smile before he took a bite, the cinnamon flavor bringing his taste buds to surface "This is absolutely delicious my compliments to the wonderful maker of these" He heard his mother giggle at Chris's compliment " you are wonderful" He watched his mother pick up a plate of small sandwiches and bring it to the table "It is a shame you are not married. You would make a lucky woman very happy" He saw Chris's smile turn to that of a frown "I suppose..." Tom frowned, nibbling at his cookie. He knew Chris's family forced him into engagement but did Chris have a special someone back home he wanted? He felt a small jolt of heartache go through him before his mother noticed his sad expression "Thomas is something wrong?" He shot his head up, looking at her "Oh I ahh...N-No" He glanced at Chris seeing him raise his eyebrow in a suspicious manner. He swallowed hard. Turning his attention back to his mother "N-Nothing is wrong mother..." His eyes shifted back and forth trying to think of an excuse, though it pained him to lie "I was just wondering..." His eyes resting on the plate before him "W-What type of sandwich this is" His mother gave him a strange look before she laid her hand on his forehead "Thomas are you feeling well?" He felt his cheeks flush as his mother continued to check him for a fever "Y-Yes mother I am fine" He felt his stomach turn in an unpleasant manner though he wasn't lying to his mother this time, he was fine but still.

He watched her look him over before removing her hand from his forehead "Well alright Thomas but you are having me so worried" He gave a nervous smile as she walked away, his green eyes filled with hints of guilt "...I umm...I apologize mother" He glanced down at his sandwich, seeing the pieces of cucumber sticking out of it. He nibbled his lip. He wasn't all that sure if his appetite was there anymore but he knew his mother would worry if she did not see him eating. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the sandwich and slowly brought it up to his lips, taking small nibbles. He placed the sandwich down and grabbed his teacup before noticing it was empty, causing him to frown. He glanced around before deciding to swallow the food without a drink, though it went down like iron and his throat became scratchy. He placed his hands on the table, feeling rather anxious before a warm hand covered his own. He held his breath, looking up to see Chris looking at him with slited eyes "Tom why did you lie?" His eyes widened and fear ran through his heart. Chris knew he lied? He focused his attention down though Chris once again cupped his jaw, lifting his head up "I..." He looked to the side, could he really tell Chris the truth? Well he knew the man wouldn't judge him but still it felt so inappropriate to talk about one's feelings for a such a personal matter "I...just well when my mother mentioned you would make a lucky girl happy" He licked his bottom lip, feeling nervous but he forced himself to continue "I remembered your story from before and well I became overwhelmed with such an emotion as sadness" Chris looked at him strangely, searching his eyes for where the man would get such a feeling from. It was true his family did not inform him that they arranged him to marry someone, but why would it make Tom feel such a way? Based upon Tom's father and his story as to why his father keeps pressing him for an engagement perhaps Tom was reminded of his own feeling about the subject of engagement and marriage? But that still doesn't fully explain why he felt such sadness, unless he felt affections for him? He found Tom to be the very type of gentlemen that could win anyone's affections over, whether it was man or women "Thomas" He slowly wrapped his fingers around Tom's trembling hand, noticing the rather nervous look that came over the other man "Do you feel affection and envy?" Tom felt his eyes widen, affection and envy? He glanced down, his eyebrows lowered as he thought. He felt affection for Chris of course. He felt it since the first day he laid his eyes upon him but envy? Tom could not recall a single moment in his life where he felt such but could it be that he envied the woman that Chris was surely to be married to one day?

He heard his mother humming in the background and hoped she was not listening as he turned his attention back to Chris "I feel affection for you" He whispered, his cheeks flushing and a sense of relief washing over him. Chris's breath come to stop as the other man whispered him an answer, Tom truly felt affection for him? He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, the feeling of happiness flowed within his heart "I feel affection for you as well" He whispered back, squeezing Tom's hand gently. He smiled and placed his other hand on top of Chris's, letting his fingers brush over the delicate skin "I think you are very lucky" He watched Chris's smile fade into that a confused expression "Why would you think I am lucky?" He licked his lips once more, feeling a faint sense of bravery inside him "Because even though your family forced marriage upon you, the bravery inside you and your strong will helped them to excuse it. I fear my father will continue to push him until I carry out his request to become engaged" Chris frowned and inched off his chair just a bit, cupping Tom's cheeks "I will not let that happen" He swallowed hard, his heart increasing as he looked at Tom's smiling face "D-Do you really mean that Chris?" Tom's eyes held happiness within them, an emotion he had almost forgotten existed but Chris made it surface once more. Chris smiled, gently rubbing his thumb against Tom's cheek "I do" He slowly dropped his hands and leaned back into his seat, his cheeks feeling hot as he continued to smile "After all I saved you at the Pub and I'd gladly save you again" Tom couldn't help the loving glaze in his eyes, Chris saving him was the best thing that had ever happened to him "You are truly a brave soldier" He heard his mother step out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Chris gave a small laugh "I am not brave Thomas" He leaned a bit closer and playfully poked Tom on the nose, casing him to squeak in surprise "I just wanted to protect you" Tom had involuntarily covered his nose after Chris poked, making him laugh at the sight. He blushed, uncovering his face "And you pledge to protect me as such again?" He felt his heart melt as Chris smiled brightly at him "I would pledge to protect you everyday if such a vow of affection existed" He blushed deeply glancing away for a moment, his hands on his knees "You would truly take such a vow if one existed?" Tom looked at him curiously seeing the man lean closer to him, their faces inches apart "Of course. You are very important to me Thomas, if something were to happen to you I am not sure where I would be" He let his jaw drop, Chris truly felt such a way about him? Well than again he wasn't sure where he would be if Chris wasn't in his life.

He felt Chris's warm hand cup his cheek as he closed his eyes, his cheeks growing hot once more "Why do you find yourself unimportant Thomas?" He could feel Chris's hot breath against his face as he slowly opened his eyes "I did not...find much value in myself before" He looked Chris in the eye, his heart pounding "But you make me feel as though I am worth more than silver" He heard Chris chuckle "Because you are Thomas" He blushed and leaned his forehead against Chris's, wrapping his fingers around the hand that continued to cup his cheek "You value me to such an amount?" Chris run his thumb against the skin of the others cheek "To an amount more than this world itself" He felt shivers go down his spine hearing Chris whisper to him, causing his head swim with beautiful thoughts "You are rather sweet" Chris gave another chuckle "Only when my heart is exposed" He perched his lips "You chose to expose your heart to me?" He wondered why Chris would do such a thing, he would never do anything to hurt the man but did he truly value him that much he dropped the walls surrounding his heart? He heard a soft snickering coming from the other man "I didn't chose to have my heart exposed to you" He felt a small amount of sadness as Chris spoke though he wasn't all that sure what the man meant "My heart chose to expose itself to you Thomas" He felt his cheeks grow even hotter, his eyes wide with shock "W-Well I'll be sure to keep the walls down than" He smiled feeling Chris cup his other cheek and slowly lean in, their lips inches apart making Tom feel the heat between them once more "Thomas" He jumped back in surprise. shooting his head in the direction of the voice. His heart nearly stopped and a shiver of fear ran down his spine upon seeing his father in the doorway.


End file.
